


Carry Me Home

by Mathmagician



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baz is injured, Domestic Violence, Don also gets what he deserves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Panic Attacks, The Mage gets what he deserves, domestic abuse, finding out the truth, numpties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathmagician/pseuds/Mathmagician
Summary: Canon divergence taking place in their eight-year at Watford. After returning to school, Simon confronts Baz about what happened the previous year, with him and Agatha in the Wavering Woods. After Baz finally admits to him that he has no interest in Agatha since he is gay and now has a boyfriend, their relationship shifts from enemies to friends.But what happens when Simon starts suspecting that Don, Baz’s boyfriend, might be doing Baz more harm than he is doing good?We also find out what happened to Baz during the summer and how it all - including Don - is connected to Natasha Pitch's murder.‘When I looked back, Baz was already on the premises and was walking towards Mummer’s House. And something in the way he was moving made me realize Baz didn’t seem happy.That was the first time I noticed something seemed off.It was not the last.’





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I am back with a new work because I can't stay away from my fics for too long.  
> This story is probably the saddest I have written so far, but it was a random idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it. 
> 
> Before jumping to the serious part of this note, I would just like to state that these characters and the place in which this story takes place belong to the amazing and talented Rainbow Rowell. I do not own any of them.
> 
> As for the serious part, even though the first chapter doesn't make it clear yet, you can understand by the tags what it is about. And I want to tell everyone that might have gone through something like this, that might be going through something like this, or that knows someone who is going through something like this, to reach out for help. Please don't let yourself think you deserve anything but being treated with respect. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise. You are a human being and you should be treated as one. There is nothing in this world that could justify anyone abusing you, let that be physical or mental.  
> And please, please, please, reach out for help. I'm leaving here this link  
> http://www.hotpeachpages.net/a/countries.html  
> In which you can find the hotlines that can be used to ask for help in your country. I hope that wherever you are, you find the strength to leave. Please. You deserve nothing but love and respect.

**_SIMON_ **

 

At the beginning of my last year at Watford, I found out the truth.

I had been waiting for Baz to show up so that I could confront him about the events of the previous school year. I wanted the truth about what I had seen before leaving for summer vacation at the home. I wanted the truth about him and Agatha, in the Wavering Woods.

When I heard him dragging his suitcase towards our door, I immediately stood up and put on my most intimidating face. I could already feel the magic boiling up, that ever-burning feeling on my skin. I didn’t want to go off, but I had been avoiding thinking of them the whole Summer. And that avoidance had just built up anger, and _every bit_ of rage I felt was coming back to me.

When Baz opened the door, he didn’t even throw a glance at me. He simply put his bag away and tried to leave again. That’s when I decided I had to stop him.

“We have to talk.” I had said. That’s when he had first looked at me, his eyes visibly tired and his face paler than usual. I had figured he hadn’t fed in a while, and that it was what he needed to leave for. But I needed to get over with this issue as soon as I could. So that I could decide what to do about Agatha.

“What could I have possibly done wrong in the thirty seconds that we spent together, so far?” He hadn’t sound sarcastic, or cruel. Just exhausted. Like he hadn’t slept in _ages_. Like the weight of the whole world laid on his shoulders. I should be the one sounding that tired since it actually laid on mine.

“I saw you with Agatha before we left for Summer.” I had spit out, not sounding as infuriated as I thought I would. The way he looked had thrown me off guard. “I need to know what’s up with that.”

“What’s up with what, Snow?” He said, rubbing his eyes, his fingers lingering for a little longer than needed, while he kept them closed. As if this interaction was _too much_ to bear. As if talking was _too painful_.

“Is she cheating on me with you? Did you finally steal her from me?” Baz opened his eyes and looked at me with a gaze emptier than any I had _ever_ seen. For the first time in my life, I felt that he could actually be _as dead_ as I made him out to be.

“Snow, I don’t want your girlfriend.” He dragged his words as if speaking was too hard of a thing to do. “And I know you won’t believe me any other way, so I’m telling you this. I’m gay. And I have a boyfriend. I couldn’t give a damn about Wellbelove.” And then he had left, leaving me behind with my eyes wide opened, and unable to process such information.

After that incident which I call ‘ _Basilton Pitch’s Great Revelation’_ , our relationship shifted. Baz decided to ignore me the first days, trying to pretend our conversation had never happened. At some point, I felt the need to reassure him I couldn’t care less who he chose to date as long as it was not my girlfriend. Although she was, by then, my ex-girlfriend. So even Agatha wasn’t off-limits anymore. I told him that his sexuality was none of my business and that he didn’t have to worry about me telling everyone about it. I wasn’t going to.

That was all it took for us to stop being enemies. If I had known it would be this simple, I would have tried to set him up with some random guy earlier. Because I enjoyed whatever it was that Baz and I had become after that. I am not sure if we could be considered _friends_ , but I felt like that is where we were headed. And I liked it. I liked talking to Baz. I liked not having to worry about him plotting all the time. I liked this new version of him that he was slowly showing me. I liked that he was just a confused boy, who got himself into this mess without having a saying in it. Just like me.

We talked about it sometimes, the war. He once told me he didn’t plan to fight, and if I didn’t intend to either, which I don’t, we were not fighting. Let them fight this war. It’s not ours to defend.

Since that warm September night, when I finally figured Baz was not a threat, we had talked a lot every night. The nights he stays in, at least. Which weren’t that many by the end of November.

It started out as some random night dates that turned into sleepovers, just once or twice a week. But then, it became more and more the normality. Now, as November is arriving, I am sure Baz hasn’t slept in our room in nearly a month. And I have to admit I hate it.

I haven’t met Baz’s boyfriend, Don, yet. It is unsettling to me knowing that Baz is off with some random dude. All night. Doing Merlin knows what. Although, according to Penny, you don’t have to be too bright to guess _what_ exactly they are doing. Which also bothers me, for some reason. But not as much as it bothers me knowing nothing about the guy. All I know about this Don is that he is 23 and lives near Watford. He is also a mage, and he drops Baz off every morning before classes start.

I saw them arrive, once. It was early, but I was awake. At first, it was hard for me to sleep when Baz wasn’t in the room. I had trouble falling asleep without hearing his calming breath on the bed next to mine. The room felt _too empty_. That early morning, I was lying awake, looking at the ceiling, when I had heard a car driving closer and closer. I stood up and looked out the window. It was Baz and a man slightly smaller than him. I couldn’t see him too well from where I was standing, but I could see the way he was grabbing Baz’s arm. It was _too possessive_ , and I felt like he was holding him a little more aggressively than needed. I saw Baz lean down to kiss him, and I had to look away. I couldn’t understand why, but it _really_ bothered me. When I looked back, Baz was already on the premises and walking towards Mummer’s House. And something in the way he was moving made me realize Baz didn’t seem happy.

That was the first time I noticed something seemed off.

It was _not_ the last.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

I was abducted in the middle of the summer. For weeks, I was kept in a coffin, guarded by numpties. I know who put me there, and I know why. The Mage ordered my kidnapping after I realized he was the one who murdered my mother. Or rather, the one who had a bunch of vampires murder her. He wanted me out of his way, and out of Snow’s way probably, but I guess he didn’t want to murder me too. So, he threw me in that numpties’ den while he destroyed all the evidence, so that, even if I spoke, I had nothing to support my accusations. Which I now don’t. I don’t know how long he intended to keep me there, but I am glad I never got to find that out.

I was rescued by Don in the middle of the summer, approximately 5 weeks after the kidnapping. I remember being awakened by a blinding light, as he opened the coffin I was kept in. I remember being picked up and carried all the way to his apartment. I didn’t know him, and I had never seen him, but from that day on I would owe him my life until the day I died. The day I died the second time, I mean.

It didn’t take long for our relationship to develop into something more serious. He kissed me right after our first date, when he took me out for coffee, and before dropping me off at home. I didn’t want it, but I let him do it anyway since he had saved me.

At first, things were fine. He took me out and paid for everything, despite my insistence that he let me do it sometimes. We got to know each other a little better, and I figured I could actually get something good out of this relationship. If nothing else, it might help me forget about Simon. So I stayed.

He was nice, not too bad looking, had saved my life, and could be the one to erase Snow from my mind. Why wouldn’t I stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.  
> Feel free to leave your opinions, suggestions, criticism, or just comment because you enjoyed. It always makes me happy.
> 
> Have a great weekend, and a wonderful day, lovelies.


	2. The Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people.
> 
> Here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it, despite being super sad.

**_SIMON:_ **

****

I will forever hate myself for not seeing the signs earlier. They were _all_ there, and I turned a blind eye to each and every one at first. But what will forever strike me as one of the most painful memories of my neglection for what Baz was going through, was one of the nights he stayed in. It was the middle of October, and we had been arguing about the window before going to bed. We had made a habit of it. Going to bed at the same time, fighting over the window, Baz always letting me win, and talking until one of us fell asleep. That night had been the first night in a week that Baz was sleeping in our room, and I was excited. To this day, I tell myself that my excitement was the reason for not noticing. It still doesn’t excuse it.

As we were lying on our beds, I noticed Baz flinching. Then, he moved, ever so slowly, adjusting his position, as if laying on his right side was too painful. After moving around for a while, he had finally decided to just lay on his back, turning his head to me. I heard him finally letting out a relieved breath, but I didn’t even think of asking if he was hurt. I was telling him about something that had happened at dinner the day before, since he had missed it, and was too excited to interrupt my story to ask.

To this day, I wonder if I could have stopped it from happening again if I had just forgotten about the story and asked.

To be perfectly honest, I am not sure if I want to know the answer.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

The first time it happened, I didn’t see it coming. He had been telling me about his past relationships and, when he questioned me about mine, I told him how he was the first. When he asked me why I had never been with anyone before, I told him about Snow. It never even crossed my mind to hide my true feelings. Coming to think of it now, it wasn’t probably the smartest move on my part to speak so passionately about someone else to my boyfriend.

I saw the hatred in his eyes before I felt anything. I saw his anger build up just before he smacked me right across my face. I had no reaction. It was such an unexpected gesture that I almost believed I had made it up. Then, he started screaming, telling me that I could never be in love with anyone but him. Telling me how I owed him my life, and therefore I had to give him my heart. He was the rightful owner of it, having saved me.

Don apologized for his outburst the next day, saying that he had been having a bad day and that it had been an impulse decision. He told me it would _never_ happen _again_.

He lied.

The second time it happened, I had just gotten back to Watford for my second year. I told him how I had told Snow about him, and how he took it well. By the time I saw his fist coming, he had already punched my nose. If it wasn’t already crooked, it would have been from them on.

The next day, he told me Snow’s name made him enraged, and that he hadn’t been able to stop himself. He promised it would _never_ happen _again_.

It did.

The third time it happened, I was staying over at his place. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes when I  broke one of his wine glasses. He came rushing in when he heard the sound of shattering glass. When he saw glass scattered all over the floor, he started to hit me anywhere he could. He screamed over, and over, how I had to be careful with his stuff, how that wasn’t mine to break. I remember being on the ground, on top of the broken pieces of glass, feeling the toes of his shoes hitting my ribs on my right side, _over, and over again_ , before passing out. The next day, I had woken up tugged in his bed and he had apologized, telling me it had been the wine. That it would _never_ happen _again_.

By then, I knew it _would_.

I never fought back, despite knowing I could finish him off within seconds. I never used my magic on him, even when it would be so easy to just say the words and having him flying across the room. I knew I was more powerful than he was, so even if he tried to counter-attack with spells, I would easily win. I never used my vampire strength against him, although I knew how easy it would be to just push him away. Fuck, I could have drained him in seconds if I wanted to. But I didn’t do anything, even though I knew, deep down, that I should. I _let_ him hurt me. He had saved my life. If it wasn’t for him, I would still be stuck in that coffin, miles away, alone and scared.

Now, I was scared, but at least I wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Thank you to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter welcoming me back. It made me really happy. I am so glad you are coming back to read what I have been writing.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	3. The Night Baz Stays In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!  
> Here's the new chapter for you!  
> Enjoy

**_SIMON:_ **

 

After that night in which I missed all the signs, Baz stopped sleeping in our room altogether. He would always leave after class for his boyfriend’s apartment, returning only in the morning, before classes began. His grades were crashing down, and he looked paler and thinner at each passing day.

I was dead worried. I tried to talk to him more than once, but he kept telling me everything was _fine,_ that it was just the way he looked. He tried to make me believe he was alright when everyone could clearly see he was not. I tried to make him talk to me, but he kept pushing me away. And I knew something was off, but I couldn’t figure out what was.

And then, one morning, I spotted something unusual. We were having our first class of the day and I was sitting behind Baz. He was pretending to pay attention to what was being said, but I could see his mind was wandering. His hand was carefully caressing his own cheek, and when I traced the movement with my eyes, I could see a slight bruise on his face. He was touching that spot, ever so lightly with his fingers, as if he was trying to soothe the pain. I could see tears in Baz’s eyes, and that was when I realized for sure that something was _wrong_. I tried to confront him about it after class but, when I looked at his cheek, the bruise was gone.

The next day, I looked out for new indications that something was indeed happening. This time, it was his eye. He had a black eye, so light that I knew I was only noticing it because I had been paying attention. That’s when I decided to tell Penny. She promised to keep her eyes open the next day, since the bruising disappeared so quickly she wasn’t able to catch it when I told her. She theorized it could be because of Baz’s vampirism. Since he had less blood than the rest of us, the bruises healed way faster. As soon as he needed a new drink, they were gone. It was the first time Penny agreed with me about Baz possibly being a vampire. I didn’t care, by then. I was just worried about him.

The day after that, he appeared to have finger marks around his neck. But the bruises were so light I couldn’t be sure whether I was imagining them, or they were actually there. When Penny remembered about our conversation and started observing Baz, the bruises were already gone.

The following night, Baz stayed in. I remember thinking of it as an opportunity to figure out if something was indeed wrong. Or rather, to figure out _what_ was wrong, since _clearly,_ something was. As I laid on my bed and looked over at Baz’s, I figured I needed to work my way around it, not jumping to the big question right from the start.

“How come you’re staying in tonight, Baz? I thought I was never going to hear you snore again.” I mocked. He laughed slightly, looking at me.

“You want me to go?” He asked, sounding more hurt than he should have. I never realized the thought of me not wanting him here could hurt him.

“I was just joking, Pitch. Don’t be a drama queen.” This time he laughed a little harder, holding his right side as if it hurt there when he moved.

“Don had to go to New York for some reason. He thinks I am staying at his apartment, but I’d rather sleep here.”

“Why does he think you’re staying there? Couldn’t you just tell him you prefer to be here?”

“He would get mad.” He whispered, and his voice cracked halfway through. Something was off, and I knew it.

“Why would he get mad? This is where you’re supposed to be sleeping, anyway.”

“He just doesn’t like you very much.” That stung. Don didn’t even know me, why would he dislike me?

“He doesn’t know me. Why doesn’t he like me?”

“I don’t know.” He answered. But it sounded so much like a lie I couldn’t even force myself to believe it. I knew I had to ask him. So, I did.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

****

“Baz… does Don hurt you?” I turned my head in his direction way too fast and felt the pain rushing through my neck. Any fast movement caused me pain, by now. Every part of me is broken. More broken than it has ever been, and that says a lot. 

“Why would you say that?” I hope he doesn’t hear the crack in my voice. I hope.

“A gut feeling, I guess.”

“He doesn’t hurt me, Snow. He saved me.” I’m lying. But lying to Snow is what I have been doing since we met, so I know how to.

“What do you mean he saved you?” I take a deep breath. My ribs hurt as the air fills my lungs. I am afraid they might be broken despite all the healing spells I tried. Snow is looking at me, waiting for my reply. And for some reason, I just tell him.

“I was kidnapped during summer.” I say, and he gasps. “I was kept in a coffin by some fucking numpties. Some kind of sick joke, because, you know…”

“Because you’re a vampire, I get it.” He whispers but doesn’t say anything else. He is waiting for me to finish.

“And Don saved me. He found me and brought me home. I owe him my life, Snow.”

“You don’t owe him shit, Baz, even if he saved you. He can’t make you be with him.”

“But I am with him because I want to.” I lie. I have to lie. He can’t know the truth. Both parts of it.

“That’s for you to decide.” He says and then looks at me with such sorrowful eyes I feel my own eyes fill up with tears. “Who the fuck kidnapped you, Baz? And why didn’t you tell me this before?” I can hear the hatred in his words. I fell the room getting hotter, as his magic starts showing.

“Calm down Snow, please. I don’t know who kidnapped me, and I didn’t think letting you know could make any difference.” I answer, lying once again. It seems as if it is _all_ I am able to do.

“I could help you find who did it.” He answers, pronouncing one word at a time.

“That’s a nice offer, Snow. But I just wish to leave this all behind me.” How could I tell him that his mentor was the one who did this to me? How could I expect him to believe me? I know we are sort of friends now, but that doesn’t mean he would ever choose me over his precious Mage. It doesn’t mean he would ever choose me over _anyone_ , for that matter.

We lay in silence for a long time. I don’t dare to look at him, afraid that whatever emotion he could be showing would make me spill everything out. About my mother, about the Mage, about my boyfriend. After a while, I hear him tossing and turning around in his bed, trying to make himself comfortable to sleep.

“If anyone is hurting you Baz, you can tell me. I can help you.”

“Thank you, Snow, but I am fine. Goodnight.” I lie. All I can do is lie.

“Goodnight, Pitch.” He says smiling, before turning his back to me.

When I fall asleep, I know I am smiling too. Tonight is a good night. For the first time in weeks, I know I get to survive tonight.

And that’s more than I have had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it is all so angsty, but I hope you're enjoying it still.  
> Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who has been reading, and leaving kudos, and commenting. Your comments make my day, and I am so sorry I am hurting all of you by hurting our baby Baz.  
> I promise he will be okay! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you soon.
> 
> Have a wonderful day everyone!


	4. The Saving Of Baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you lovely people!  
> Enjoy

**_SIMON:_ **

 

The next morning, when I wake up, Baz is gone already.

The events from last night don’t leave me the whole day. I want to tell Penny about Baz’s abduction, but I am not sure if I should. I want to tell her about what I think I heard Baz saying, as I was drifting off to sleep, but I am afraid I dreamt it because, when I looked back at him, he was asleep. Or, at least, he appeared to be. Yet, I could swear I heard him whisper, so lightly that I had almost missed it, “I think he hurts me because I love you. As if loving you and not having you wasn’t painful enough.”

I try to talk to him in between classes, but he avoids me like a pro. I have to admit he is good at it, which is no surprise considering he has been perfecting this art since we were 10.

I need to talk to him, and I need to make sure I didn’t imagine it. I need to make sure he is safe, and I need to do something about that if he isn’t. I have this really strong urge to protect him at all costs, despite knowing Baz is completely able to protect himself. I guess this is how we were supposed to feel about each other since the beginning, when the Crucible drew us together. Like we always want to be there for the other. Like we always have each other’s backs. Even if it came a little late, it’s better now than never. Now, I got his back, even if what I have to fight to protect him is a potentially abusive boyfriend.

After the last class of the day, I am finally able to stop him.

“Baz!” I yell as I run up to reach him.

“What is it, Snow?” He says, barely looking at me. His eyes never leave the car that’s already parked outside the gates. Don’s car.

“Are you going back to his house tonight? Are you sure you want to go?”

“Of course I want to go. He’s my boyfriend and he saved my life.”

“Baz, you don’t have to be with him just because he saved your life. I know he hurts you. We can fight him together. Just… just stay here.” He looks at me, eyes full of sorrow.

“What makes you think he hurts me, Snow?”

“I saw the bruises. And I can see you’re hurt. And I heard you last night.” Baz’s eyes are staring at the car, once again, near which a clearly angry Don is standing. He is clenching his fists and I feel Baz tensing up at the sight.

“You heard me last night?” he asks in a whisper.

“I did.”

“And you think I should stay.”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“Because he hurts you.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes, why else would I want you to stay?” Baz looks back at me and I see his eyes are filled with tears.

“I don’t know, Simon. You sure you heard me say he hurts me last night?” I don’t understand why he keeps insisting on this.

“I did. Loud and clear.”

“Alright. I guess you know, then.” And although I want to tell myself I don’t know what he is talking about, the truth is that I do. He is referring to the part which he told me he loved me, that I chose to carefully ignore.

“Goodbye, Simon. See you tomorrow.” He says and leaves to meet his boyfriend. As I see the way Don greets him, by grabbing his arm aggressively and almost shoving Baz into the car, I am sure I wasn’t imagining any of it. I can see him start yelling at Baz the minute he closes the door, and I know it is all my fault. I can’t let him hurt Baz anymore. Whatever Baz thinks he owes this guy, he doesn’t. And I can’t stand the thought of him letting himself be hurt like that.

Because I know he could finish Don off in seconds if he wanted to. I know he could kill him without Don even having the time to react. Without him ever seeing it coming. The blow. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t fight back, and I don’t understand it. Baz is strong, and he is brilliant, and he is witty, and he is fearless. And he is letting himself be subdued by someone else just because he feels he owes him something. I don’t understand why, but I can’t let it happen anymore. I don’t care if he loves him like crazy. I don’t care if what he said last night, about being in love with me, is just a lie. I don’t care if he goes back to hating me after what I am about to do. All I care about is bringing him back safely. All I care about is making sure that Don never hurts Baz ever again in his life. All I care about is bringing Baz home, to me.

And, to do that, I need Penny.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

I knew what I was getting myself into when I stayed back and talked to Simon instead of running to meet Don immediately. I could see his rage from where I was standing, and I almost stayed. I almost decided to leave this, right then, when Simon asked me to. But then he told me how he heard me the night before, and he never mentioned anything about my confession that I loved him. And I know I will never find someone who will love me if it isn’t Don. I guess being scared is better than alone. So, I came to him, _again_.

The whole drive to his apartment, he yelled at me. He described what he was going to do when we got home, because I made him wait, and because I lied about staying over the night before. He knew I hadn’t, and I knew what happened to liars.

As soon as he closed the door, he started to hit me. I couldn’t evaluate the dimension of the damage – I couldn’t understand if this was worst than last time or not – because I was already broken to pieces.

I just laid on the floor, as he hit every inch of my body, thinking how I had become this. Someone who would not fight back. I am Basilton Pitch and I should fight back. But I can’t. I am not strong enough, not anymore. And he saved me. He saved me, so my life is his. He can do whatever he pleases, for I don’t think I would be alive if it wasn’t for him.

I can feel blood that’s not even mine in my mouth, and my head is feeling lighter. I think this is how I am going to die. At the hands of the one of saved me. Isn’t life so ironic? He saved me only to destroy me himself because I let him. I hate myself for having let him. I hate myself for not fighting back when I could because now that I am weak, although I wish I could fight him, I can’t. I am not strong to fight back anymore.

And, even though I am the monster, he is the one that is about to kill his boyfriend. And, since I know no one will save me now, I am just glad that Simon Snow got to know the truth. At least, I won’t die without telling him I love him. He knows. _He knows._

As my mind shuts down, all I see are golden curls, blue eyes. Freckles and moles –

constellations of them. I swear I can hear his voice, I swear I can feel his warmth. I swear I can smell his magic in the air. I swear he picks me up and carries me down the stairs and never leaves my side as I am taken into some incredibly bright place. I swear I can hear him whisper ‘Don’t be dead, don’t be dead, don’t be dead. Crowley, please don’t be dead Baz.’ I swear I can feel him.

All I see is Simon Snow.

And I must admit death doesn’t look so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> I promise it will get less painful from here. But we are not done yet, I had so many ideas for this story that it is still growing each day.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos. And a special thanks to those who have been leaving the greatest comments. I always love to know your feedback to improve as writer. And to know what you think of what is happening. Thank you so much for all your kind words and support. You guys are the best.
> 
> More to come tomorrow! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Have a wonderful day everyone!


	5. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you my lovely people!  
> I hope you enjoy!

**_SIMON_** :

 

I thought we had been too late. When I got there and saw Baz on the floor, surrounded by blood, I thought I was too late. Penny had called the magickal law enforcement and they were the ones to burst into Don’s apartment. We found him still hitting an unconscious Baz who was lying on the floor. He was immediately taken into custody and we took Baz directly to doctor Wellbelove’s clinic. We knew that he would make him better and that he wouldn’t say anything about his ‘condition’. I knew I could trust him.

Dr Wellbelove told us Baz was seriously injured. He had lost almost all of his blood, and any person would have died. It was his vampirism that allowed him to survive for a little longer. He had a bunch of ribs, his jaw, and both arms broken. Dr Wellbelove had to put him under really strong painkillers in order to administer the spells and potions to mend his bones. He was all fixed up in a few hours, but the doctor wasn’t sure when he was going to wake up, as no one has ever studied the effects of anaesthesia on vampires. He told me he should be awake in a couple of hours, at most. At least, a regular non-vampire would.

I sit on the couch next to Baz’s bed, trying to focus on what’s on TV. I can’t stop throwing glances at him, expecting to find him awake each time. Penny went back to Watford because we were close to curfew, but I couldn’t. I know I wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing Baz was here, alone, and broken to pieces. I needed to be with him.

The events of the past months rush through my mind, as I recall all the times I ignored the signs. All the times I sensed something was off and did nothing about it. I found Baz nearly dead, and all that could have been avoided if I had just stopped him from leaving today after school. If I had just told him that I cared.

And I do. I care.

I hear Baz grunt as he tries to turn around the bed. I look at him and see his eyes are open. He looks at me confused.

“Am I dead?” He asks, barely able to speak.

“You’re not dead.” I say, getting closer to his bed. His eyes follow me and I halt, unsure of whether he wants me by his side or not.

“Then why are you here? Where am I?” He inquires. He looks so small, surrounded by all those white pillows. He is almost as white as the bed sheets, and his black hair just looks darker surrounded by their brightness. I can’t see his bruises anymore, and I know the spells are working. By tomorrow, he will be as good as new.

“We’re in Dr Wellbelove’s hospital. He is fixing you.” Baz eyes go wide. “Don’t worry, he knows and we made him vow he wouldn’t tell anyone. Although I am sure he wouldn’t either way.” I sense him relax and I get a little closer to his bed. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Snow. You can go back to Watford. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to go back. I want to be here with you.”

“Why?” He asks, closing his eyes. I know he his tired, and his head must hurt. He was nearly dead hours ago. Dr Wellbelove is good, be he is no miracle maker.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

****

“Because I am worried about you. Because you were almost killed. How could you let him do that to you, Baz?”

“He saved me.”

“He nearly killed you!” Snow screams and my head pulsates with the sudden blast of noise. It feels so heavy, and I am exhausted. I feel Snow moving closer to my bed, once again.

“You can sit here if you want.” I say, patting the bed. He does.

“Why would you let him hurt you like that Baz?” He asks, once again, although this time I sense sorrow in his voice, instead of irritation.

“I told you, he saved me.”

“And I told you, he nearly killed you. Were you _that_ in love with him that you couldn’t think of leaving?” I can hear his voice cracking, and I open my eyes. He is sitting next to me and his eyes are filled with tears. Without thinking twice, I reach for his hand. At first, he flinches slightly, but then he just looks at me and squeezes my hand tighter. 

“You know I don’t love _him_.”

“Then why?”

“ _He_ loved _me_.”

“He nearly killed you. _He didn’t love you_.”

I know. I know he didn’t love me, but it still hurts to hear Simon say it. It feels like another way of telling me that no one could _ever_ love a monster like me. I close my eyes again, fighting back the tears. I don’t understand why Snow is here. I don’t understand why he hasn’t let go of my hand, or why he is running his hands through my hair. I don’t understand any of this, but I am too tired, and I love him _too much_ , so I don’t even care.

“He wanted me, Snow. Who else would want a monster like me?” I say, still not opening my eyes.

“He’s the monster, not you.” He whispers. I feel his grip on my hand tighten and sense him move. Then, suddenly, I feel his burning-hot lips on my forehead. I want to open my eyes, but I don’t think I can. They are too heavy, and he is still soothingly running his hands through my hair. Slowly, as if I am something precious. As if he is afraid I might break. Again. And I can’t fight the exhaustion anymore. I am already feeling myself drifting off to sleep.

When he whispers, “And I do, Baz. _I_ want _you_.” I am no longer sure if I am still awake, or already dreaming.

Either way, I’ll find it out in the morning.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

****

I wake up wrapped around Baz’s body. I am aware of it the moment I become conscious. The memories of last night keep coming back to me, and I don’t want to open my eyes yet. I don’t want to let go of him, not yet. While he is asleep in my arms I know he is safe, and I know no one can hurt him. I won’t let anyone hurt him. I just want to keep him safe, and if having him sleep in my arms is the way to guarantee that, I’ll be damned if he ever sleeps anywhere else.

Suddenly, I feel Baz trying to move. I close my eyes tighter, trying to pretend I am still asleep. I sense him turning to me, and I can feel his burning gaze on my face. He sighs and leans closer to me, and I am sure he can hear how fast my heart is beating. I don’t understand what any of this means, but I don’t really care. I like _this._ I like _him_. I pull him closer to me, and he lets me. I know we will have to talk about what is happening at some point, but, for now, I just want to lie here, with him. I’ve never been good with words, so I just hope that whatever this is that we’re doing is enough for him to understand that _I care_. That I am here.

I’m so absorbed in my own thoughts that I don’t even realize someone entered the room. My eyes open instantly when I hear someone clearing their throat.

“Good morning, lovebirds.” Penny says, as Baz and I just stare at her like two deer caught in the headlights. Yet, none of us let go of the other. “I’m here to bring you guys back to school. So, rise and shine, and let’s get moving.” She sings, before leaving the room.

Baz sighs, and then he lets go of me. Unwillingly, I lose my grip on him and try to sit up.

“How are you feeling?” I ask, unsure of how to make the transition between cuddling and acting normal.

“I’m great.” He answers, smiling at me. “Nothing hurts. Your girlfriend’s father is a good doctor.”

“You know she’s not my girlfriend anymore.” I say, looking down at my lap.

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” He stands up and picks the clothes Penny brought him, heading to the bathroom. Before entering, he halts. “Thank you, Snow. For saving me last night. For bringing me here. For talking to Dr Wellbelove on my behalf. Thank you. For everything. I owe you and Bunce my life.”

“You owe us nothing, Baz. I know you would have done the same.”

“I would.” He mumbles, before closing the bathroom door. “Thank you, nonetheless.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this slightly more fluffy chapter. I assure you more angst is yet to come, but I think it will be less painful from now on. I am sorry for what I put Baz through. I know our baby boy does not deserve it. But he will be getting a lot better from this chapter on.
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much for all the nice comments you have been leaving, they have been making my days. You are the best!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderfully amazing day, and see you soon!


	6. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, here's the new chapter for you!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_BAZ:_ **

 

We get to Watford before the first class. Dr Wellbelove is a powerful and skilled mage and healer because I am sure no one could tell I was nearly dead less than 12 hours ago. Bunce told me she didn’t mention what had happened to anyone, which I am thankful for. The last thing I need is for my father to know what an embarrassment of a son I am. It is still hard for him to accept that I am queer, and knowing how I let myself nearly get murdered by Don would be too much for him to bear.

My whole family knew Don and I had been seeing each other after he saved me. I think the only reason my father didn’t complain too much was that Don he had rescued me. I believe he thought our relationship would only be a passing fling. Next time someone asks me about him, I am sure they won’t even think twice before accepting it as a fact if I just tell them it is over. I won’t even have to explain why, as my father will just be happy that I am not dating a man anymore. I just hope they never find out of his whereabouts and what he did to me. I know my father couldn’t take the embarrassment. And I know my aunt would murder him before I could even think of stopping her.

I am having trouble focusing on my classes, which is not new. This year has been a challenge, and I am behind Bunce by miles. I need to regain my focus and work hard if I still want to make it top of the class. And I will work hard – I know I will – but just not today. Today my mind still wonders. The events of the previous months keep flashing in my mind.

I can feel Snow’s eyes on me, and I avoid his gaze. I am so thankful that he saved me, but I don’t know why he did it. I want to ask him, but I don’t know if I want to hear his answer. I want to know what last night was all about. I want to know if what I thought I had heard, as I was falling asleep, was true. I want to know why he ran his hands through my hair, why he kissed my forehead, why he stayed. I want to know why I woke up with him wrapped around me like a giant squid. I want to know if he wouldn’t mind waking up like that every morning, because I know I want that. I want to know what is happening, and what it all means. But I am too afraid to ask. Because I don’t think his answer will be the one I want to hear. I don’t think he could ever love me the way I love him, despite our friendship.

When classes are over, I head straight to our room to sleep Despite feeling way better than I have felt in months, I am still exhausted. Which I guess isn’t surprising, considering I was half-dead less than 24 hours ago.

The moment my body hits the mattress, I am already asleep.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

When I get back to our room that night, Baz is already there and sound asleep. For a split second, I think of what would happen if I just laid down next to him. I obviously decide against it, as he is clearly asleep and didn’t agree to such a thing just because we slept in each other’s arms the night before.

I lie in my bed and look at him. As the moonlight hits his face, I can stop but think how absolutely stunning Baz is. And it’s not as if I hadn’t noticed that before, but I never took the time to truly appreciate it. I want to hold him, to make sure he is alright. I want to see him be himself again – fearless, witty, self-confident, sarcastic, strong, graceful, fucking ruthless. Hell, I don’t think I’ll even mind the mocking when it starts again, as it will only mean Baz is getting better. I didn’t think I would ever see him break, especially after trying to break him for so many years. I guess I just never realized his only weakness was the fear of being alone. And it just breaks my heart to know that he feels alone. If it was up to me, we wouldn’t spend a single day away from each other ever again.

Suddenly, Baz’s face doesn’t seem so peaceful anymore, and he starts to mumble something I can’t comprehend. I freeze, trying to figure out what is happening. He tosses and turns around the bed, and I can see drops of sweat falling on his pillow. Then, he screams louder than ever, and jerks awake.

“Baz, are you okay?” I ask. I am sure he just had a nightmare. And after sharing a room with him for 8 years, this is the first time this happened. Or, at least, it is the first time I am aware of it happening. He looks at me confused as if he is trying to figure out what is happening, or where he is. His breathing is becoming steadier, and I am sure he feels relieved that he is in our room, and not at Don’s.

“Sorry to wake you, Snow. It was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” He says whispering and lying back down.

“What was the dream about?”

“I am sure you can easily guess.”

“Does it happen a lot?”

“Nearly every night.”

“It didn’t happen last night.” I say, regretting instantly. I am sure Baz doesn’t want to speak about last night, or he would have said something himself.

“It didn’t.” He confirms and looks at me smiling. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I am. You can go back to sleep, Snow.”

“Will you go back to sleep, too?”

“I am not sure I can.” He sighs.

“Do you want me to go there and sleep with you?” Once again, he looks at me. This time, Baz seems confused at my offer. Possibly unsure if I mean what I just said.

“If you want to, yes.” He replies, after a while. I instantly get up and cross the room towards his bed. He moves over to one side, leaving space for me to lie down. I do, and although Baz is trying his best not to touch me, the bed is too small for that to be possible. I move closer to him, trying to hint that I actually want him close, and he relaxes and moves a little bit towards me as well.

“I am glad that you’re here again.” I whisper, looking into his eyes. I don’t think I have ever noticed how beautiful Baz’s eyes are. They have so many colours within them, and they remind me of the ocean on stormy days. I feel like I could drown in their depth, but I still want to jump, regardless.

“I am glad that I’m here too.” He says, smiling at me. I have never seen him smile as much as this past few hours. Once again, a move a little closer, and Baz’s breath halts. I can’t understand if he is feeling uncomfortable or just doesn’t know what to do. Either way, I back off slightly.

“Please don’t leave again.”

“I won’t. Thank you for saving me. I mean it.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I would be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“I am glad you’re not dead.”

“I am glad I am not dead, too. At least not 100% dead.” He smirks a little. I nudge him.

“You’re not dead at all.”

“That means a lot coming from the person who spent years trying to prove I was, indeed, dead.” I nudge him again and he laughs a little. It’s the first time in months he doesn’t immediately grab his ribs when doing so.

“I thought you were dangerous. You can’t blame me, you would be scared if your roommate was a vampire, too.”

“Yes, because a vampire that doesn’t bite people is _way scarier_ for a person than a person who makes everything catch fire within seconds is for a flammable vampire.” He says, cocking an eyebrow.

“Goddamn it, Baz. You make a strong point. I had never thought of that.” And indeed, I hadn’t. All those years, he has been in more danger with me, than I had with him.

“What’s new, Snow?” He says, sarcastically. And I can’t suppress my smile, because I

feel like _my Baz_ is slowly coming back.

“Don’t be a git, Pitch.”

“You missed me being a git.” He says, nudging me. Only this time, he doesn’t back off. I can feel his cool skin against me, and without even realizing I am already grabbing his hand. He looks at me surprised but doesn’t shove me away.

“I did miss you.” I say, turning to him and closing my eyes. “Thanks for being back.”

“Thanks for bringing me back.” He responds, squeezing my hand. “Goodnight, Simon.”

“Goodnight, Baz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little more of fluff. This whole story has been too dark, so I felt like we were needing some fluffy chapters for a change.  
> The next one is kind of a transition chapter for the next part of this story where a little more angst will happen, but I don't think it will be as terrible as it has so far. Just slightly more adventurous. Which is new to me, so if it sucks I apologize. I am just used to writing fluff, but I just had this idea and felt like exploring it.
> 
> I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story. And a deep thanks to everyone who has been leaving such supportive and lovely comments. You guys just make me want to write more and more Snowbaz. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day lovelies!


	7. The Morning After The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> As this is more of a transition chapter before things start to get interesting again, I decided to post it already. I know I posted a new one earlier today, but I felt like posting another one!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_BAZ:_ **

 

When I wake up the next day, and before I even open my eyes, I am aware that Snow didn’t leave after I fell asleep last night. And I know that because, just like yesterday, I can feel him wrapped around me like an enormous octopus. I can feel his breath on my face, and _I_ am suddenly aware of how close we are. My _whole body_ is suddenly aware of how close his body is. And I am just glad I didn’t feed last night, or he would wake up to an uncomfortable situation.

Snow takes one of his arms off me and rubs his eyes, yawning.

“Good morning.” He says, having trouble opening them. “No more nightmares?”

“Not with you, here, no. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I slept like a baby too. It’s like I have my own personal cooler.” He mocks, shifting away from me and sitting on my bed.

“Does that mean we can finally close the window in the winter?”

“Only if you want me to sleep here every night.” He says, heading towards the bathroom. And although I don’t know if he truly means it, I am not going to let this opportunity slide.

“If I do, the window stays closed?”

“Sure.”

“Then yes. You sleep here every night.” I say, trying to make it sound less important than it is. Trying to sound less eager than I truly am to spend all my nights cuddling with him.

“You really do hate the window.” He says laughing and closing the bathroom door behind him. I thought he knew by now that what I really do is love him. I thought he had heard me that night when I told him that Don hurt me. But maybe he didn’t. Maybe he doesn’t know and maybe that is for the best. Because we are friends now. Friends that sleep together, hold hands, and cuddle. But _friends,_ nonetheless. And I would rather be friends with him than go back to being enemies. It hurts a little less. _I think_.

After getting himself ready, Snow waits for me and we walk together to class. Since the beginning of the year, I had been neglecting my friends. Spending almost all my free time with Don really ruined my relationship with Dev and Niall. And now, I don’t think I am ready to talk to them yet. I have to apologize if I want them to accept me back, and I don’t find myself emotionally able to do so, yet. Of course, I can also tell them what happened, but that means my father will find out about it, and I can’t have him think his son is not strong enough to stand up for himself. Even if that was, for a brief period of time, the truth.

We arrive at the classroom, and Snow decides to take the place next to me. When Bunce arrives, moments later, she sits in front of us.

“How are you doing today, Basilton?” She whispers, turning back to face me.

“I am awesome today, Bunce. Thank you. For… you know. All of it.”

“Nothing to thank me for. Thank you for making it so easy to graduate top of the class.” She winks at me. I laugh.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Bunce. I am late for the race, but I am still putting up a fight.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Pitch.” She replies, sticking her tongue out at me before turning to face the professor that just entered the room.

And right now, for the first time in months, I am alright. There is nothing about this moment that I would change. I am good. I am not alone. I am not broken. Not _as much_ , at least.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

Once again, I wake up holding Baz in my arms, and I don’t think I have ever slept as good as I do when I am sleeping next to him. I think, somehow, we decided earlier that we would be sleeping together from now on. Not that I am complaining, because I am not. Yet, I would like to know what exactly that means.

I want to ask him if what I thought I heard that night, about him being in love with me, is true. I need to know if it is true, because hell, I know I am falling in love with him. I have always been obsessed with Baz, but getting to know him this year made me realize things about myself I didn’t know before. For instance, that I can be attracted to male vampires. To one male vampire in particular, if I am being honest.

I also found out some things about Baz I never knew. For example, that his mother was killed when he was 5 and that he was there. I knew that his mother was not alive, but I had never really thought about what exactly happened to her. And, this year, he told me. I also found out that he is a lot softer than he plays out to be. I heard him play his violin for the first time in our eight years of living together, and I had to try _really hard_ not to cry. Also, I finally figured out that Baz is, indeed, a vampire. But, as for now, that’s the thing I care the least about. He is not dangerous, and I know he would never hurt me. If he didn’t hurt Don when he was pretty much about to murder him, I am sure he is not going to hurt anyone else.

I look at Baz, sitting next to me. He is furiously scribbling in his notebook, trying to catch every single thing the minotaur is teaching us. I can see him frown as he crosses something out, and his eyes are shining. I know I should look away because even now that we are friends, I don’t think Baz will enjoy catching me staring at him like this. At the same time, though, I don’t want to look away. I want to appreciate the fact that the real Baz is back. It feels as if I am seeing him for the first time. Because he is back to being himself, but not back to the Baz that hated me. Or the one who pretended to hate me? At this point, I am not even sure if he ever did. I don’t think I ever really hated him, if I am being honest.

“You’re staring, Snow.” He whispers, throwing a glace at me and smirking. I blink a bunch of times and turn my gaze away. I feel all the blood I have rushing to my cheeks.

“Sorry.” I mumble. From the corner of my eye, I can see him smiling.

I should really ask him what is going on between us.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

I sit at lunch with Bunce and Snow. Wellbelove has stopped spending time with them, after breaking up with Simon, and is now throwing nasty glances at the sight of us together.

“I think your girlfriend is upset that I am sitting here with you, guys.” I say, looking at Snow. Bunce laughs.

“You know she hasn’t been my girlfriend for a while.” Snow says, annoyed, looking at his ex.

“Wow, she looks like she is the one about to go off, Simon.” Bunce whispers, laughing. “Not that I care.” She adds, coldly.

“Penny is still mad at Agatha because she stopped talking to her after we broke up.” Snow explains, and Bunce snorts.

“I don’t understand, really. I thought we were friends. And she just cut all communication forms with me for _no reason whatsoever_.” She says, rolling her eyes. I can see that she is hurt, as much as she is trying to conceal it.

“Maybe she’s jealous of you, Bunce.” I state, taking a careful bite of the roast beef. Now that Snow and Penelope both know that I am a vampire, I can eat in front of them. If any of them spots a fang, it won’t be an issue. I just have to be careful that no one else sees it. And Wellbelove staring really isn’t helping.

“I know she is jealous of me. But if she talked to me, she would know she had no reason to be. Crowley, I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend _she_ has met. And even if I didn’t, Simon and I are pretty much like siblings.” Snow hums in agreement. “Hell, I think she had more reason to be jealous of _you_ than of me.” I almost choke on my food. Snow, who is currently bright red, thinks he is being smooth, but I can clearly see him kicking Bunce under the table.

“I don’t know what you mean, Bunce.” I say, calmly. I have been off for a while, but I am back being the old Basilton Pitch. Not the hateful one, but the collected one, at least.

“You know bloody well what I mean, Pitch. Don’t forget I caught you guys cuddling yesterday morning.”

“Shame you didn’t catch us cuddling this morning.” I reply, and Snow hits _me_ this time. Bunce just laughs.

“Cool it, Simon. I don’t care what you guys do in your room. I was just proving my point that Agatha is probably just staring at us because of Baz.”

“She might be.” Snow says, after a while. “After all, she had a huge crush on you, I think.”

“Poor Wellbelove, she is not at all my type. At all. She lacks something pretty important if you catch my drift. ” Both Bunce and Snow laugh. Wellbelove is still staring, and I swear I would be dead if you could kill someone with your eyes.

“Where are you going?” Snow asks as I stand up to leave.

“Football practice.” I reply. “I am going to see if the coach takes me back despite having failed all the practices since September.”

“Considering we have been losing all the games since September, I am guessing he will.” Bunce says waving at me as I walk away.

“Later, guys.” I say as I head to the pitch.

As I walk away, I can feel Simon’s burning gaze on my back. I make a mental note to ask him what the hell we are doing. If I am brave enough for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite not much happening in it. I promise tomorrow's chapter will be more interesting. Either way, I think this one is good to establish a sort of dynamic with our amazing trio that I love.  
> Thank you so much to everyone that has been giving such warming support through the comments. You really make my days and make me want to write more and post more!
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day, lovely and amazing people! <3


	8. The Truth About The Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go my lovely people!  
> A new chapter for you. Enjoy!

**_SIMON:_ **

 

The moment Baz is out of our sight, Penny immediately turns to me.

“Okay, what the hell is going on with you two?” She asks.

“I don’t know what you mean, Penny.” I reply, knowing from the start she won’t buy it. I feel my face burning, and I figure I must be bright red.

“Cut the bullshit, Si. I know something is going on. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, but you know I am no fool.”

“Nothing is happening, really.” I say, and she shakes her head in disapproval. “I just fell asleep that night on the hospital next to him by accident. And then last night…”

“Hold on, you actually slept together last night too?” She asks surprised.

“Yeah, we kind of did. Baz was having a nightmare and I kind of offered to go sleep with him if it made him feel better and…”

“Oh, Simon.” Penny interrupts “You might not be seeing what is happening here, but I sure am. And I think Agatha is too, considering how much she was staring before.”

“Can we talk about that later? There is something I need to tell you first.” I have been thinking of telling Penny about Baz’s abduction for a while. And seeing that they seem to get along now, I figured she might be able to help me convince him to tell us who it was. I wanted to get that person, whoever they were, locked away.

“Sure Si, what is it?” She asks, visibly concerned.

“Do you know how Baz met Don?” She shakes her head. “Well, he met him when Don saved him.”

“Saved him from what?” Penny asks.

“You see…” I whisper. “Baz told me he was kidnapped by numpties and kept in a coffin.” Penny gasps, but she doesn’t interrupt me. “And Don found him and saved him. That’s how they met.”

“Who the fuck kidnapped him?” Penny whispers back.

“I don’t know. That’s what I need your help for. He won’t tell me. But maybe he’ll tell us if he sees we want to help him find who did it.”

“I can’t believe that happened to him. Aleister Crowley, Baz has been having a hell of a terrible year.”

“And whoever kidnapped him is to blame for it all. If he hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have met Don.” I say angrily. Just thinking of Don made me enraged. I had been able to control my magic better, lately, but the thought of Baz’s abusive ex-boyfriend made me close to going off.

“Calm down, Simon.” Penny said in her soothing voice. “We will talk to him. Maybe I can go up to your room after dinner. We will find out who did it.” I take a deep breath and smile at my best friend.

“Thank you, Penny.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” She replies, “Now about what we were talking earlier…”

“No.” I say, standing up. “Nothing to say about that.”

“Just promise me you’ll tell me when you kiss.” She yells from the table as I am already crossing the doors to leave the hall. I look back at her and she is grinning. I stick my tongue out and leave, hearing Penny laugh from across the room.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

After coming back from my trip to the catacombs, after practice, I found the room empty. I figured Snow must have been with Bunce somewhere, possibly still in the great hall eating all the scones he possibly could. I sat at my desk and started working on my Greek assignment. I knew the first few months of my 8th year were a disgrace, and I had to make up for it somehow. I told a bunch of teachers I had been having personal issues, but that I was better now. I asked all of them if there was any work I could do to compensate for the lousy work I had been delivering. They all agreed on letting me make up for the first months, as they all knew how I was, truly, a good student. Most of them tried to figure out what my problem had been, and I assume most figured it had to do with Don. My relationship with him hadn’t been a secret to anyone, and I don’t suppose it’s hard to figure out that he was the issue, considering that I was back to being myself now that he was gone. Either way, none of them pushed the subject, as they clearly understood I didn’t want to talk about any of it.

I was already halfway through the first page on ‘ _Greek Mythology and its impacts on the magickal world’_ when Snow bursts into our room, followed by Bunce.

“Hey, Baz.” He says, avoiding my gaze.

“Snow.” I say, rolling my chair around to face them. “I don’t think you’re allowed in here, Bunce.”

“Are you going to turn me in, Basilton?” She asks, defiantly. Although we both know she is joking, and I am joking as well, Snow looks at both of us terrified.

“I guess that would make it easier to graduate top of the class if you spent all the remaining weeks in detention.” I reply, smirking.

“I would still beat your ass, Pitch.” She says, laughing.

“Please, don’t turn Penny in.” Snow says, still oblivious to the fact that we are just messing with each other. “I was the one who asked her to come.”

“Relax, Snow. It wasn’t as fun if Bunce wasn’t actually able to put up a fight.”

“Oh, ok. Good.” He says, clearly relaxing.

“What brings you here to my humble residence in the middle of the night, though?” I ask, turning to Penelope.

“Hey, I live here too!” Snow complains.

“I know that.” I say, smirking at him. “It’s pretty obvious that you do. If this was solely my room, it would be way darker and posher. And tidier. However, I understand that this is supposed to be some kind of intervention and you both want to talk to me. So, shoot.”

“How did you figure that?” Snow asks. He must think we are all as clueless as he is.

“You both barged in here and are looking at me worriedly. It’s clear there’s something you want to ask or say. Just ask, please. I have a bunch of work to do.”

“Damn, he is good.” Snow whispers and Bunce rolls her eyes. “So, yeah… I told Penny about what happened to you this summer.” He looks at me, waiting for my reaction.

“I figured you would.” I say, trying to sound collected. It still hurts me to think about that. Because of what it all involved. Because of what I went through, then and after it. Because of what it all implies, concerning my mother and the way she died.

“You’re not mad?” He asks, finally looking at me.

“I am not mad, Snow.” I say. “And I trust Bunce not to go and tell the whole school about it. You guys saved me, after all. I don’t suppose you were expecting me not to trust you after that.”

“Okay, you’re not mad.” He repeats, smiling at me.

“I told you he wouldn’t be mad.” Bunce mumbles.

“Is that all this is about?” I ask although I sense it isn’t. I am sure they want to know who did it. And I still can’t tell them. I don’t think either of them would take my word against Simon’s mentor.

“No.” Snow finally says. “We also want to ask you who did it. And I know you said you didn’t want to talk about it, but we want to help you find out who it was.”

“Snow, seriously, as much as I appreciate the gesture, it is really not necessary.”

“It is necessary. How can you know it won’t happen again?”

“They got what they wanted the first time.” I reply, regretting instantly. Snow frowns. Even he understands that means I know more than I am letting on.

“What did they want?” Bunce asks. “Was it Don?”

“No, it wasn’t Don. It had nothing to do with him, I think. Him finding me was just an unfortunate coincidence.”

“Understatement of the year.” Snow mumbles. “What was it then?”

“They were after some documents about the death of my mother. And I think they locked me there until they could gather them all. Probably destroy them.” Both Bunce and Snow say nothing. After a while, it’s her who talks.

“I am sorry for asking you this Basilton, but why would they be interested in those documents?”

“Because it wasn’t an accident who killed my mother, Bunce. And it wasn’t a fire, as everyone thinks. I was there, and that was how I became who I am. My mother was murdered by vampires. And those vampires… they didn’t act on their own. It all happened here, and someone had to let them in. Someone who wanted my mother dead.”

“I had no idea about that.” Bunce says, taking my hand and trying to comfort me. I realize I am crying, and I squeeze her hand back. She really has a good heart. “And do you know who did it?”

“I have my suspicions, but I don’t think any of you would believe me.”

“Why don’t you try us?” Snow asks, clearly enraged. When I told him about my mother, he had the same reaction. I just hadn’t mentioned to him that was why I had been kidnapped when I told him about her the first time.

“I think you, of all people, won’t like to hear it, Snow.” I sigh, looking at him. By now, I am sure Bunce already figured out what I am trying to say. Snow, on the other hand, still looks lost.

“Just try me, Baz. I am sure whatever it is I can take it.”

“Fine.” I say, looking away. Bunce hasn’t let go of my hand yet, and she squeezes it as if she is trying to tell me to do it. “I think it was the Mage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You can see where this story is headed from here, and I hope it doesn't disappoint you.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this, leaving kudos, leaving the most amazing and supportive comments. You have all been making my day. I hope you still want to keep reading!
> 
> Have a wonderful day, everyone!


	9. The Vampires and The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, here it is, lovelies!  
> Enjoy!

**_BAZ:_ **

 

“What?” Snow yells, standing up. I can instantly smell smoke in the air, although I am not sure what’s producing such a reaction. The fact that I just accused his mentor of kidnapping me or the thought of him actually being guilty. Bunce lets go of my hand and crosses the room to put a comforting hand on Simon’s shoulder.

“Simon, please breathe. Breathe.” She says. I don’t move, unsure of whether I should leave them to it, or stay. I decide to pretend I am not even here to avoid making things worse than they already are. I really don’t want him to go off.

I am already regretting telling them this. I should have just kept quiet. They won’t choose me over the Mage. What was I thinking? Of course, they won’t choose me over him.

“I am sorry.” I whisper, standing up after deciding that maybe it is best if I just leave.

“Where the fuck are you going, Baz?” Snow says, stopping me. “You can’t just drop that bomb and leave. Sit. The. Fuck. Down.” I never heard him sound so threatening in all my years of sharing a room with him. So, I comply and sit on my bed. He takes a deep breath and sits down next to me. Bunce sits on the floor, her legs crossed and facing us.

“Why do you think it was him?” She asks.

“There was a report that was never made public about what truly happened. I remember parts of it, but after being bitten I passed out. Also, I was five. It’s hard to know exactly what I saw.” I look at Snow. He is still not looking at me, but he seems to be calming himself down. I proceed. “After seeing those documents, I decided to visit a place in London where I know a bunch of vampires live. I was abducted while I was leaving the place.”

“You went to a place full of dangerous vampires on your own?” Snow yells. “And you call _me_ dumb. What the hell, Baz?”

“It wasn’t my brightest moment, I know. But I am one of them, after all. The only difference is that I still have my fangs, and they don’t. Because no one ever proved I am a vampire, and they were caught.” I reply. Snow is looking at me in disbelief.

“What does that have to do with the Mage, anyway?” He asks.

“Well, like I said, I was abducted while I was _leaving_ the place. I still got to speak to a bunch of them. Most of them told me they knew nothing about that, but one guy – Nicodemus I think was his name – told me he knew all I needed to know. He was too scared to tell me anything for sure, as much as I tried to bribe him. However, he told me was that the person who ordered the attack was obsessed with green and had become pretty important since it happened.” Snow gasps. With this description, it is not hard to add two and two. Nicodemus might have wanted to pretend he wasn’t giving me relevant information, but we both knew he had told me all I needed to hear.

“Fuck, it really was him.” Snow whispers.

“Wait…” Bunce interrupts. “You know I am not the Mage’s greatest fan.” She says, and I am already sensing a ‘but…’. Indeed, it comes. “But maybe we shouldn’t just jump to conclusions. I don’t feel comfortable going around accusing him of killing headmistress Natasha Pitch with no evidence. For all we know, Nicodemus could be tricking you.”

“I guess.” I mumble. “But it just makes sense. He was the one who got the most out of her death.”

“I get that. But maybe we could make sure first.” She says. And, although I want to be annoyed, I know she is right. I should be relieved, after all, that they are even giving me a chance to tell them what I think happened.

“How do you suggest we do that?” I ask her, trying to sound as amicable as I possibly can.

“Well…” Bunce says, looking at us. “I guess we could try to go to the place you were kept in and cast a tracking spell on the coffin. Figure out who it belongs to.” She says, after a while.

“That’s actually a good idea, Bunce.” I reply. “There are just two issues to it. I have no idea where that place is since I was kept inside the coffin and was almost dead when Don took me out of there. And I don’t think I have ever heard of a tracking spell that allows us to figure out to whom random stuff belongs.”

“True, Pitch. But I think it is our best option. It’s better to be safe than sorry. And it would be nice to have some evidence to support our accusations before going around and tell everyone the Mage had your mother murdered.”

“I could use some evidence to have him locked up forever. But I don’t know how we are going to figure either of our problems.” I say. And then, we both turn to Snow as if we just remembered he was there, too. He is looking at his own hands, avoiding both of us. He seems too absorbed in his own thoughts to even be paying attention to what we just discussed. The silence must have startled him, though, because he suddenly jerks his head up and looks at me.

He seems enraged, but he is not about to go off. When he opens his mouth to speak, I am terrified to hear what he might have to say. I am terrified that he will just run off to tell the Mage about all of this. I am terrified he might have me locked up next to all those vampires I found in London, the day I was abducted. Barely alive, and yet still breathing.

“I think I have an idea where to start.” He says.

And those instantly became the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

While Penny and Baz were busy arguing over whether they should or should not be sure before going up to the Mage and confront him, I was already tracing a plan in my mind. I know everyone thinks of me as being thick – and I admit I am, once in a while. I know I can be clueless about things everyone can see clearly, and I know I miss the point, sometimes. I know I can hardly control my magic, despite having it to spare, and I know I have trouble keeping focus. But when it comes to the people I love, that whole part of me just disappears. And despite what I am sure Baz was thinking – that I would straight up reject him and choose the Mage over him – I believe him.

They all think the Mage and I have such a good mentor-mentee relationship, but they are all wrong. Penny is the only person who knows how much he has hurt me, and how little he cares for me. All he cares about is his bloody prophecy, ruling the magickal world, being the greatest Mage alive. He is bloody nuts, and I don’t doubt even for a second that he could do something like this just to rise to the power. However, I know Penny is right. We should be sure before barging in making accusations. And before we can do that, we have two problems to solve.

First, we need to figure out where Baz was being kept. We also need to hope that the coffin is still there, which I am assuming it is since numpties aren’t that bright and wouldn’t think of getting rid of it. If the Mage, or whoever it was that abducted Baz, went there to retrieve it, they would put themselves at risk of being caught. So, I am guessing that, if we find the place, we find the coffin.

Second, we must figure out a way of creating a tracking spell. And to do that, we have to practice. It is a good thing one of our 8th-year projects is, indeed, creating a spell. The three of us working together will surely be able to figure out some spell that could tell us to whom some random object belongs.

Creating a spell, however, will do us no good unless we find the coffin. And that is what I think I figured out. And, as much as it hurts me putting Baz through this again, I think it is our only option.

“I think we need to see Don.” I say, after feeling that silence has become too unbearable. “He knows where the numpties kept you. As for the spell, we just have to create it ourselves.”

I dare to lift up my eyes and look at them. Penny is staring at Baz, visibly concerned. Baz, on the other hand, is staring right at me.

“That is actually a good idea, Snow. He does know where I was kept.” He says, after a while.

“You’re okay with that?” I ask, looking at him. He doesn’t seem as if he might be about to break, which I think is a good sign. “Penny and I can go alone if you want to.”

“No chance in hell you’re doing this without me.” He replies, “Donald didn’t get to see how ruthless Basilton Pitch can be. And I think it is time for him to know.”

“Baz, you can’t just go and harm him in jail. As much as I would like to watch him get smacked, you can’t do that.”

“I am not going to physically assault him, Snow. But you, of all people, should know how mean I can be with words. And besides, I think what will hurt him the most is seeing me alright. And with you.” He says, and my heart skips a beat. Penny clears her throat.

“What do you mean with him?” I throw a threatening glance at her and Baz laughs.

“Well, you’re both going with me, aren’t you? So, he will be seeing you with me.”

“That’s not what it sounded like.” Penny says, standing up and stretching. “But it’s too late for me to care, anyway. We can talk about this tomorrow, right? We’re not going to look for coffins in the middle of the night.”

“Go ahead, Bunce.” Baz says, smiling at her. “There is no rush. I have waited 13 years to avenge my mother’s death. Another few weeks won’t hurt.”

“Okay, goodnight then guys.” Penny says, preparing to leave. Baz calls her back, and, as she turns, he hugs her. Penny is taken as much by surprise as I am. Baz is not a hugger, and this gesture means a lot more coming from him than it would mean coming from either of us. Penny, on the other hand, is _indeed_ a hugger. And she wraps her arms tightly around him.

“Thank you, Bunce.” He whispers. “Thank you for saving me, and for believing me.”

“Nothing to thank me for.” Penny answers, losing her grip around Baz. “Goodnight, boys. Behave.” She says mischievously before turning around and leaving the room. She must think she was so smooth, but I could still see she had tears in her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

And then, it is just me and Baz.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

Snow is staring at me with his mouth wide open and I think that is because I just hugged Bunce. I am not much of a hugger, but she is, and I figured she deserved one after all that she has been doing for me. After what both of them have been doing for me. I am still finding it hard to believe how they actually took my word for it. I never thought I could ever be in a situation in which Snow would choose me over anyone else. And in the past few days he has been showing me how wrong I was to think that.

“Do you want one too?” I ask him, smirking. He frowns and shakes his head. I honestly don’t see the issue in a hug, considering we have been cuddling the past couple of nights, but I understand. I am sure he doesn’t feel about me the same way I feel about him, despite everything that has been happening lately. “Alright. But I will still thank you from afar. For believing me and for saving me.”

“Like Penny said, there’s nothing to thank me for. We’re friends now. And I help my friends.” He says, heading towards the bathroom. I know it shouldn’t sting as much as it does, hearing him saying that we’re friends. I know I shouldn’t feel bad because being friends with him is so much more than I ever thought I would have. And I know I should have understood that he doesn’t like me back, considering he heard my confession a few nights ago, and never said anything about it.

But it still hurts. It still hurts because I am ridiculous, and I thought that maybe he was just scared to face what he is feeling. He saved me, and he took care of me, and he slept with me to scare my nightmares away. And I, being the bloody idiot that I am, thought it might have meant something. Which it clearly doesn’t. I guess this is just the way Simon behaves with all his friends.

When he comes back from the bathroom, I am already hidden under my mountain of blankets. He sighs when he sees me, but says nothing and heads for his bed. My heart sinks. For some reason, I was expecting him to come to me. I should have known this morning’s conversation was just a joke between friends. As hard as it might be to wrap my head around it, I need to remember that is all we are. _Friends_.

I try to make myself comfortable but it’s like I am missing something. Despite only having had the pleasure of sleeping next to Snow for two days, I was already getting used to it. My discomfort only increases as I hear him reach for the window and open it. A flow of cold air hits my face and I am instantly freezing.

“Crowley, Snow. Is it really necessary to have the window open? It’s December and it’s fucking freezing.” I complain.

“It’s either the window or you, Pitch. You choose.” He replies as if it was no big deal. It is a _really_ big deal to me, but it just seems so natural to him. And I am a fool for even considering, and a bigger fool for actually agreeing, but I love him. Despite knowing how worse this makes it – waking up next to him without him being mine – I am too weak to decline such an offer. Despite knowing how much worse it will hurt once he finds someone else, once it’s no longer acceptable that we sleep next to each other, I still want to do it while I can. I love him, and I’ll take whatever he has to offer. Even if all he has to offer are meaningless nights sleeping next to each other.

I am weak, and I am in love with him, and that is why I get up, cross the room, close the window, and lie down next to him. He moves aside so that I can lie down on the mattress instead of on him, but not enough that I have a way to lie down without touching him.

“It’s pretty cool to have a personal cooler.” He whispers, getting even closer to me. I am already regretting having fed earlier, as I am sure my body is about to betray me. Nevertheless, I don’t pull away. Even if it will make it worse, later on, I am going to make the best of every single of these moments I get with Snow.

“You’re not a bad heater yourself.” I reply, and I can see him smile. We stay in silence for a while and I can see something is bothering him. I am not surprised. I would be bothered too if someone had just accused my mentor of something as serious as murder and kidnapping. I would be even more bothered if that someone was my previous enemy, who happened to be my roommate, and also a vampire. I want to ask him what is wrong, but I don’t want to jinx this, either. I don’t want him to suddenly come to his senses and realize he is making a deal with someone he doesn’t think he should trust (although he can totally trust me). I can feel his hand suddenly grabbing mine, and he shifts to face me. The moonlight hits him in a way that makes his skin shine even brighter than it usually does. His blue gaze is piercing me, and I feel as if he could be reading my mind at this moment. I can clearly count every single one of the freckles he has scattered all across his face (they’re 78), and I just feel the urge to pull him closer. Despite knowing I should contradict the instinct, I can’t stop myself. I grab him by his waist and pull him towards me. To my surprise, he lets me do it, and moves closer to me. He hides his face in the crook of my neck, and my heart feels like it is about to burst out of my chest.

After a while, Simon’s breathing gets shallower, and I know he has fallen asleep. I, for one, can’t make my mind shut off. Even though we had slept together the two nights before this one, none of them was like this. The first one, I know he was worried. Last night, he wanted to protect me from my own thoughts. As for tonight, he is simply sleeping in my arms because he wants to. And, if I didn’t know better, I would think Simon Snow could actually feel something for me. Something closer to what I feel for him than I initially thought. But I know that not to be true. He said it himself. We’re friends.

 _Friends_. I didn’t think such a word could feel this bitter in my mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for yesterday's cliffhanger, but sometimes we have to have a little suspense.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, commenting and still coming back for more. I really appreciate all your support. You have been making my days, specially everyone who takes their time to leave me lovely words and opinions.  
> You are the best!
> 
> Have a wonderful day, lovelies!


	10. The Tracking Spell and The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> I apologize for the delay on today's chapter, but here it is!  
> Enjoy

**_BAZ:_ **

 

We decided we were going to pay Don a visit during Christmas’ holidays. I needed a while to heal from what he had done to me, a while to prepare myself to see him once again, after what he had done to me, and while to convince myself he could _not_ hurt me anymore. Also, I needed to focus on all the extra school work I had been assigned so that I could at least _try_ to compete against Bunce for the place as top of the class.

We put our visit off until nearly everyone had left for Christmas. The three of us decided to stay at Watford, along with maybe 10 or 20 other students. Snow had nowhere to go this year, as he and Wellbelove had broken up. Bunce didn’t feel like going home and dealing with all her relatives, so she told her family she would be keeping him company. I didn’t feel like going home and face my father. First, because I would have to tell him about Don. Second, because I would have to listen to him going on and on about how confused I was about my sexual preferences. That I didn’t really like men, as I currently thought I did. And I was not at all in the spirit to hear my sexuality being denied by my father. _Again_. So, I decided to stay.

To be perfectly honest, I also didn’t want to leave Snow and Bunce here alone. I was afraid that they might decide to go and confront Don on their own, and I couldn’t let that happen. I needed to show him that Basilton Pitch is no coward. That Basilton Pitch is not weak. He needed to see how ruthless I can be, and how capable I am of finishing him off within seconds if only I decide to. He needed to understand that the only reason I never fought back, was because I _didn’t_ _want_ to. Because I am not like him. Because, although I am the monster, he was the one with the monstrous actions in our relationship. If you can even call _that_ a relationship.

There is something else that played some sort of part in my decision to stay during Christmas, although I like to tell myself that it wasn’t relevant to it. Deep down, and when I am being true, I know it was probably the most demanding factor. The fact that, since the night they saved me, Snow and I have been sleeping together _every single day_. When I created all those scenarios in my head, all those years pining over him, I must admit this was one I never thought of. When I imagined sleeping with Snow, I never guessed it could be as innocent as it is. Although my body sometimes enjoys disagreeing with me, especially on those nights when I feed on some larger animal, we have been sleeping together in the purest way possible. I mean, other than the fact that he always wakes up wrapped around me as if I was a giant teddy bear or the fact that we sometimes stare into each other’s eyes for longer than I think regular friends do, there are really no indications that he could be feeling for me the way I feel for him. And it breaks my heart to think that I will never get to kiss Simon Snow’s lips, not even once. It hurts more than I thought it would, having him so close, and yet, so unreachable. On those nights we stay awake talking about the meaning of life, I find myself thinking of what the consequences would be if I just kissed him. I always come to the conclusion that the loss I would get from doing so would overtake whatever gain I managed to have. Even if he didn’t push me out of his life for doing that, I would have to spend all my life knowing what he tasted like. And I would have to spend my whole life knowing I would never get another taste of him. It will hurt enough when this year ends and I will have to go back to a Simonless life. It will hurt enough not to sleep with him in my arms when Summer comes, and we no longer live together. It will all hurt too much, and I don’t need to make it worse for myself.

At some point, Bunce found out that visits to the magickal prison where Don is being held only occur on Mondays. Tomorrow is Monday, and the three of us are taking the train there.  In the meantime, we have been trying to come up with tracking spells to use on the coffin, with no luck so far. I am getting desperate, as all of this will be in vain if we don’t manage to create a tracking spell. I won’t be able to convince them the Mage had my mother murdered, and they won’t help me anymore.

I am trying not to lose hope, but it’s getting harder on each passing day.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

I can feel Baz getting tenser as the day we are supposed to visit Don gets closer. I can feel him getting more worried every day that goes by without any of us creating a tracking spell. It’s 7 am and I am looking at the ceiling wide awake. Baz is tossing and turning next to me, and I know he is nervous about today. We’re going to the prison later, to see Don, and after then we will, hopefully, know where the numpties kept Baz. However, we still don’t have the spell we need to make sure the Mage is behind all this.

Creating a spell is difficult. You can’t simply say the words and expect for it to work. If it were that simple, we would just walk up to the coffin and say, ‘Who owns you?’ and it would immediately tell us. Obviously, that doesn’t work. Baz and Penny have been trying a lot of random things, although none of them had the desired outcome so far. Penny cast a **You belong with me** spell on a sock once, and it followed her for days, anywhere she went. Baz tried to cast a ‘Who do you report to?’ spell, based on some random song he knows of, but it didn’t work. That song wasn’t popular enough. I tried to cast a **There is no place like home** on a library book, but I just magicked it to our room. And I don’t want to send a coffin flying around to the Mummer’s House. There was some other stuff we have tried, but none worked so far. And I understand the frustration, I really do. I want to catch whoever did this to Baz. Whether it was the Mage, or someone else.

Baz keeps tossing and turning around the bed, and I know he is about to wake up. He barely slept tonight, and I am surprised he is already waking up. Although, when I come to think of it, I am awake as well and I also had trouble sleeping. I know Baz is nervous about seeing Don, and I am afraid of what might happen. I am afraid of what Don might say to him that could make him lose all the progress he has made the past month or so. I know Baz is turning back to being himself at each passing day. But seeing the person who took so much of his life, who destroyed so much of who he is, in just a few months, will be hard. I just hope Baz can find the strength within him to fight back whatever Don might throw at him. I hope he can show him how terrifying the true Baz Pitch can be. But if Don somehow manages to break him, Penny and I will be there.

I turn my head and find an already awake Baz. He is staring at me with an empty gaze and I know he is lost in his thoughts. By the way he looks, I am aware that those are not happy thoughts, so I decide to wake him from his trance.

“Good morning, Baz.” I say, and he jumps at the sound of my voice. He probably thought I was still asleep. “Can’t sleep anymore?”

“No.” He mumbles. “Too big of a day. Why are you awake?”

“Just can’t sleep. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Slightly worried to be seeing Don. But I am ready to face him. _I think_. Although it would be more useful to have waken up with ‘Eye of the Tiger’ or something like that stuck in my head.”

“Why would you want to have a song stuck in your head?” I ask, really confused.

“I don’t. But I woke up with one of your stupid Arctic Monkeys’ song stuck in my head. And I feel like ‘Eye of the Tiger’ would be more appropriate for today. To make me feel ready.”

“Arctic Monkeys are not stupid.” I reply. He just enjoys mocking my music taste, despite knowing very well that, deep down, he loves them too. I heard him singing a bunch of their songs while in the shower a lot of times.

“They are slightly stupid. ‘ _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be/And satisfaction feels like a distant memory/And I can't help myself/All I wanna hear her say is are you mine?_ Fucking song. _”_ Baz says and, suddenly, an idea strikes me.

“Sing that again?” I ask him, getting up.

“I am not singing Arctic Monkeys again, Snow.” He replies, covering himself with the blankets that I just tossed aside.

“Fine don’t sing it. I’ll sing it.” I say, and I point my wand at one of my shirts that are lying on the floor. **“Are you mine?”** I sing, and suddenly the words appear, written across the shirt. _‘Yes.’_ Baz is looking at me wide-eyed.

“Try it on my book.” He says, pointing on a book he has on his nightstand.

 **“Are you mine?”** I sing. And this time, the words ‘No. I am Baz’s’ appear written on the cover, just before they disappear. I look at him and I could swear he is about to cry. “You should try it.” I tell him. He picks up his wand and points at the cross that I have left laying on my desk since I came back from Summer.

 **“Are you mine?”** he sings, and the words ‘No. I am Simon’s’ appear, really small, written across it. He looks at me startled, as if he couldn’t believe it would actually work.

“It works!” I scream. And Baz just nods. He is looking at me with an expression I can’t quite make out, and he slowly starts crossing the room towards me.

“Snow, you’re a bloody genius.” He whispers, holding my face. Before I even know it, his lips are on mine.

Fucking _finally_.

****

**_BAZ:_ **

 

 **“Are you mine?”** I sing, pointing at Snow’s bloody cross. And as I do it, the words ‘No. I am Simon’s’ appear, really small, written across it. I jerk my head up to look at Snow. He is proudly staring at me.

“It works!” He screams. And I just nod. I can’t believe it worked. Snow created a tracking spell, and I have never been more attracted to him my whole life. And that is saying a lot, considering how attracted to him I have always been.

I don’t realize what I am about to do until I am already doing it. My hands are on his face, and I can hear my own voice whispering, ‘Snow, you’re a bloody genius.’ And then my lips are on his before I am able to stop myself. I pull back immediately, cursing myself for what I just did. I ruined _everything_.

“I am sorry.” I say, unable to look at him. I try to leave, but Snow doesn’t loosen his grip on me.

“Baz.” He says. And he doesn’t sound disgusted or upset. “Baz.” He repeats and grabs my face gently to make me look at him. His eyes are filled with wonder, and I am having trouble reading him. “Just… Just do that again.” He asks, and in _all my living years_ , I never thought I would ever hear him say that. And I should probably ask him why but, right now, I couldn’t give a fuck about it. Snow just asked me to kiss him again, and I’ll be damned if I don’t comply.

I lean down and kiss him once more, still afraid that he might come to his senses and push me away. Instead, he lifts his arms up and grabs my hair. I am already losing it. I grab his waist and pull him closer, kissing him harder. He responds by pushing me back and pressing me up against the wall of our room. I can feel his burning hot fingers on the back of my neck, and I pass my hands through his curls like I have always wanted to. Snow is panting, and I am treating every mole on his neck like a target. His hands are all over me, and all my teenage dreams are coming true. When he pulls me back to his lips, all I wish is for this moment to never end. I should know by now that wishes don’t come true because, as I am thinking it, the door bursts open and Bunce barges in.

“We’re already late, guys!” she screams, before looking at us. We disconnected our lips, but Snow hasn’t let go of me. And considering we both sleep on our boxers, I am sure she is seeing way more than she wishes to. Thank god Simon has his back to her and is covering me. “Oh my god! I did not need to see that. Put some goddamn clothes on and meet me in the hall. We need to leave if we want to catch the train.” She screams, before closing the door behind her.

I look at Snow, who is redder than the cherries on those goddamn scones he loves, and we both start laughing hysterically. I think we both know we should talk about what just happened, but maybe it can wait until tonight. Right now, I am going to have to face my abusive ex-boyfriend. And after kissing Simon, I feel ready for anything Don might try to throw at me.

I kiss him once more, before we part.

“I think we need to get dressed. If you keep doing that we won’t be leaving this room any time soon today.” He says against my lips. I can’t stop smiling, but part our lips. He grabs my arm and pulls me back, again, to kiss him once more. And then, we _finally_ get dressed.

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed today's super cheesy chapter.  
> Thank you so much for everyone who has been sticking with this story, reading, leaving kudos, and commenting.  
> Your support means the world to me, and you always make my day with your kind words! You guys are amazing, I can't thank you enough.
> 
> Have a wonderful day my lovelies!


	11. The Vampire and The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you my lovelies!  
> Enjoy!

**_BAZ:_ **

 

As soon as we entered the great hall, Simon told Bunce about the spell he created. She was so surprised by it that she almost forgot that she walked in on us sooner this morning.

Bunce went on and tried Snow’s spell on a bunch of food. Food on the trays apparently belonged to Watford, as did all the furniture in the hall. Food on peoples’ plates apparently considered itself belonging to the people who’s plate it was on. When Bunce tried to cast the spell on the scones, though, all of them showed the words ‘No, I’m Simon’s.’ Bunce and I laughed at it for at least 10 minutes straight, as Snow just stared at us blankly, saying:

“It’s not even funny guys. It’s not like I eat _that many_ scones.”

It was a nice morning. A great morning even, considering Simon created a tracking spell and I spent about half an hour kissing the love of my life. However, as the train gets closer to our final stop, all my good disposition is dissipating and being replaced with anxiety. The fact that the train ride was almost three hours long didn’t help, and I am having trouble being still.

Simon feels the shift in my mood and reaches for my hand. I look at him and smile. Bunce catches it but refrains from saying anything. She is pretty good at people reading, and I am sure she can see this is not the best time to bring up the conversation about what she saw this morning. Simon and I didn’t even have that conversation, and I am sensing she understood that and is waiting for us to do so before bombarding us with all the questions I know she wants to ask.

The train halts and my heart stops with it. As we descend to the platform, I can see the large brick-wall building across the street. My heart is pumping in my chest, and I am second doubting myself. Can I really do this? Can I actually stand up for myself? As if he is reading my mind, Snow squeezes my hand and whispers:

“You got this, Baz.”

“I got this.” I repeat, as if saying it would make it truer. We start crossing the road towards the magickal prison. Bunce is walking slightly ahead of us, as she is the one who scheduled a meeting with a relative of hers that works here. There are a lot of Bunces in the world. And when I say a lot, a mean _a lot_. I don’t think even Penelope knows all of them. Either way, one of her aunts works at the correction facility Don was submitted to. And she must be someone pretty important, because she agreed to let us meet him in a private room, instead of the lounge the prisoners use to receive their visitors.

Penny’s aunt takes us through a series of corridors, straight out of a horror movie, and into a little room, and tells us she’ll be waiting for us when we leave. Don is already inside, according to what she told us, but I need a moment before entering. Both Snow and Bunce give me a little space, trying not to make me feel pressured. I appreciate their effort, but I know they are impatient. They are here to help me, after all, and this is not the best way to spend a morning. In a creepy magickal prison full of creepy people. I don’t want to make them feel uncomfortable for any longer than needed, so I recompose myself. I got this.

I take a deep breath and open the door.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

As Baz opens the door, I can understand Don was not at all expecting us. I guess the three of us together was even more of a shock for him. However, he doesn’t let it show for long, as he is already presenting us his most threatening smile.

“Well, well, well…” he says, never taking his eyes off Baz “If it isn’t my lovely ex and the people who put me in here. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Don is handcuffed to the chair he is in, and there are three other chairs across the table in front of him. Baz sits down in one of them and, for a split second, I feel as if I am in a cop tv show and we are here to interrogate a suspect. I look at Penny who is clearly trying to read Baz’s reaction to this whole situation. He, however, looks alright. I guess his years of training a way of hiding his emotions are finally paying off.

“We need a favor from you.” Penny says after a while, as none of us had answered Don. He laughs as he hears us. His laugh reminds me of the supervillains in every movie I have ever seen, and it sends shivers down my spine. I wonder how Baz was ever able to date this guy without being creeped out from the start.

“You think I am going to help the people who put me in here?” he asks, throwing Penny a look that makes me flinch. “What would I even get in return?”

“We are not here to offer you anything.” Baz says through is teeth. Don shifts his attention to him.

“Basilton, honey, how could you do this to me?” He asks, his voice suddenly softer. He tries to lift one hand towards Baz’s face, but the chains won’t let him. “I love you.”

“You never loved me. How could you do what you did to me if you loved me?” Baz growls back. I can see surprise written all over Don’s face. I don’t think he was expecting Baz to respond like this.

“I did nothing to you. And all I did, you deserved it.”

“You nearly killed me.” Baz answers. And Don laughs, his attitude immediately shifting again. His eyes fill with rage, and he looks at Baz in the eye.

“I am finishing that task as soon as I get out of here.” He says in a threatening and low voice. “I am going to kill you and your little friends.”

I can feel anger boiling up inside me. The room starts to smell like smoke and Penny looks at me concerned. I can’t go off in here, or it would be an absolute disaster. I could destroy this entire place if I lost control of my magic.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Don asks, seeming slightly frightened.

“You’re infuriating him.” Baz replies coldly. I can’t understand how he is keeping such composure. “If you annoy him enough he goes off and he can easily kill you. So, threaten us all you want, Donald. If there is anyone who should be afraid, that person is _you_.”

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

Simon seems to be calming down, as the room doesn’t smell as much of smoke. For a minute there, I thought he was really going to lose it. Don looks slightly more scared after my last statement, but I don’t think he is about to give in just yet.

“I am not afraid of you, Basilton.” He says, leaning over the table and trying to make me back off. I do not give him that pleasure, as I don’t even flinch.

“It’s a shame.” I reply coldly. “You should be.”

“Why would I ever be afraid of you?” He asks, sarcastically. “I nearly killed you and you let me. And let me assure you… Someday, I actually will.”

“I never fought back because I am not like you.” I answer.

“You never fought back because you’re weak.” He says, daring. His strategy has clearly shifted from trying to guilty trip me, to trying to scare me. But I am Basilton Pitch. I am scared of no one. Not anymore, at least.

“I would have easily killed you if I ever fought back.” I reply, flashing him my fangs for the first time. His eyes go wide, as I know he didn’t know of this. “And I assure you that if you ever get anywhere near me, or anyone I love, I will fight back, as it will be justifiable. And you won’t even see it coming.”

“I will tell everyone you are a vampire.” Don whispers. And, with that, I know that I am already winning.

“And who will believe a convict who used to beat the shit out of his boyfriend over the said boyfriend who was abused by him?” I ask, smirking. And in his eyes, I can read defeat. I won this battle. Now, all I have to do is make him talk. I need to find out where the hell he found me.

 

 ** _PENNY_** :

 

Simon and I are just staring at Basilton as he tears Don apart only with words. Words and a slight flash of fangs, if I am being honest.

“I am still not telling you whatever it is that you want to hear.” Don says, trying to sound in control. By now, all of us know that the control is no longer his to take. Basilton laughs coldly. A laugh I haven’t heard since 3rd year when he got Simon to go off in the middle of a class and all the tables were burnt to ashes.

“You are telling me what I want to hear. And I know that for a fact.” He replies, leaning back on his chair. I make a mental note to tell Pitch he should think of a career in magickal law enforcement, as he clearly has a talent for it. At each second, I feel more and more as if I was watching an interrogation. Which, I guess, is what this is. Even aunt Scarlett must have gotten that idea when I told her we needed to ask this guy some questions, since this room looks clearly designed for it.

“I am not, Basilton. And if you were smart, you would have given up by now.”

“You might not realize that, but Pitches don’t give up. And I know you will eventually tell me what I need to hear.”

“And what would that be, if that’s allowed of me to ask.” Don asks, pretentiously.

“We want you to tell us where the numpties den where you found me is.” Basilton replies, sounding uninterested. That man really has a talent for this.

“That’s not even a hard thing to do, actually. I know exactly where it is. But I am still not telling you.”

“You see Don…” Baz says, looking him in the eye. “You are. And I know you are because, if you don’t, I will murder Bella.” Simon and I look at each other, frightened. Apparently, it works, because Don suddenly jerks up in his chair and leans towards Baz.

“You wouldn’t.” He says between his teeth.

“Oh, _I would_. I know exactly where you keep her, and I will tear her apart _piece by piece_. When you get out of here, if you ever do, she will be so far gone you won’t be able to trace back any of her parts.” I have no idea who the fuck is Bella, but I am suddenly scared of Basilton.

“Fine. I’ll tell you. But don’t you dare touching my car.” Both Snow and I exhale at the same time. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until now. Bella is just Don’s car. And Basilton knew just where to hit him. I can’t even understand how that men ever let himself go through what he did with this disgusting person. I am just glad he got his power back. And, from what I saw here today, I think he also got his closure. At least, concerning this matter.

As for his mother, that’s what we will be working on from now on.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

****

 The confrontation must have drained Baz, because he falls asleep the second the train starts moving. I let him rest his head on my shoulder and try to ignore the looks Penny is throwing at me. At some point, she mouths:

“What the hell is going on?” I sigh.

“To be honest, I don’t know.” I whisper back. Baz mumbles something in his sleep, but doesn’t seem awake, so she carries on.

“Were you guys kissing this morning when I caught you?” I nod. Penny grins.

“I’m sorry.” She says. “I didn’t mean to interrupt that.” I blush, and she laughs. Baz jerks awake, blinking a bunch of times before realizing where he is. He sits up straight.

“Where are we?” He asks in a hoarse and sleepy voice.

“We are almost at Watford.” Penny answers. I am looking at the window, trying to convince myself Baz didn’t hear what Penny and I had just been talking about. “How are you feeling?”

“Exhausted.” Baz says, leaning his head back on his seat. “But quite empowered, to be honest.”

“You were amazing back there.” I say, unable to look at him. “For a second there we thought you were threating to murder a relative of his or something.” Baz laughs.

“Yeah, he loved that fucking care. He beat the crap out of me once just because I got dust stains on its floor. I figured that if I was ever going to make him talk, I had to use the car as a threat.”

“It was brilliant.” I say, and he smiles at me. My heart almost melts in my chest. I want to kiss him again, but I doubt I can. Not in the middle of the train, at least. And not before figuring out if what happened this morning meant something to him too, or not.

The train halts and I realize we reached our stop. We walk back to Watford instead of taking a cab despite being December and freezing. I think we all needed the walk, after being in that creepy place for a while this morning.

The sun is already setting down in the horizon, although it is still quite early. We walk all the way up to the front gates in silence. Baz grabbed my hand somewhere on the way, and Penny keeps winking at me whenever Baz is not looking. By now, I am sure Baz has noticed as Penny is not being discrete at all. However, he refrains from commenting, which I am thankful for. I know we will have to have this conversation at some point, but I would rather have it when we’re alone in our room than in the streets, in the middle of December, and in front of Penny.

When we reach the main hall, Baz lets go of my hand and turns to me and Penny.

“Snow, Bunce.” He says. “I hope you know how much I appreciate what you have been doing for me. I am truly thankful.” He smiles a little. “I hope you also know that I will be here when either of you needs my help. We’re friends now. And although that might not mean as much to you, I, for one, don’t have many friends. So, when I say this, I mean it.”

“We mean it too, Basilton.” Penny says, smiling at him.

“Thank you. For real.” He says. “I’ll see you at dinner, okay? I have to go… you know, eat my appetizer.” He jokes, before walking away towards the catacombs. I can’t take my eyes off him as he does so.

‘Fuck.’ I think, as I realize there is a _long_ list in my head of things I want to do to Baz, ‘I am in love with that idiot.’

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

When I arrive at the hall, Snow and Bunce are already there. They stop talking the minute I approach the table, and I am sure they were talking about me. Simon must have been telling Penelope about this morning, and how much of a mistake it was. For him. I am sure he is regretting it by now.

I, on the other hand, can’t stop thinking about it. Every time I look at his goddamn beautiful face, I am reminded of that kiss. I can’t stop thinking of his lips on mine, his hands on my hair, my hands on his waist, my lips on his neck, his hands on my body. I need to stop thinking of it since I just fed, and my body is way too reactive for my own good. Also, I need to stop thinking about it, because I am sure it won’t be happening again tonight. As much as I would like it to, I am sure Simon won’t even want to talk about it.

“So, Pitch.” Bunce says, looking at me. “When do you want to go to that crazy place they kept you in?”

“Maybe tomorrow.” I reply, taking a sip of water. “It’s too dark now. And I think we’ve had enough strong emotions for today, anyway.”

“Oh, I am sure you did.” Penny says, mischievously wiggling her eyebrows. Snow tries to kick her under the table, but kicks me instead.

“Ow, Snow!” I yell. “Watch out. That hurt.”

“I am sorry.” He whispers, looking at his lap. “That was meant for Penny.”

“Yeah I got that.” I say annoyed. Bunce laughs.

“I am just joking, you guys.” She says. “No need to get so worked up about it.”

“So.” I say, trying to change this topic. “You guys want to go there with me tomorrow? I can go alone if you don’t want to. I think I figured out well enough how to work Snow’s spell.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Baz.” Simon says, looking at me. “Of course we’re going with you.”

“We are.” Bunce agrees. “You never know if we might need to fight off some numpties.”

“Okay, thank you.” I say. “We’ll go there after breakfast?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Penelope replies, standing up. “If you guys manage to leave the bedroom.”

“Penny!” Simon yells looking at her. She just laughs.

“I am going to bed.” She says, as she starts to walk away. “This was quite an exhausting day and Trixie is sleeping in Keris’ room tonight. I am going to enjoy my lonely dorm.” And she leaves.

Now it is just Simon and me. And I don’t even know where to start.

 

**_SIMON_ **

****

We walk up to our room in silence. I am aware we are both thinking of what happened this morning, but neither of us has said anything yet. I am beginning to think Baz is regretting it, and my heart breaks a little at that thought. He walks straight into the bathroom as we get to our room, and I sigh.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe asking him to kiss me again was even a bigger mistake, because he now knows how I feel for him. And maybe what I thought I had heard, that night when he told me about Don, was just a figment of my imagination. Maybe he doesn’t feel anything other than friendship for me, and now I am screwed.

Nevertheless, there is a part of me that wonders why he would kiss me in the first place, if he actually felt nothing at all. That part of me was winning earlier, but now that we are alone, I am starting to doubt myself. Maybe I imagined all of this. And maybe I fucked this all up. Maybe my biggest mistake was realizing how in love with him I am, as it was way easier to live with him when I was still denying my true feelings for Baz.

I lie down on my bed and try to force the sleep to come. Baz is taking longer than he usual does in the bathroom, and I wonder if he is trying to avoid me. I wonder if he is waiting for me to fall asleep, just so that we don’t have to talk about what happened. Just so that I can understand he is not interested in it happening again.

When he leaves the bathroom, I pretend to be asleep. He approaches my bed and whispers:

“Simon, I know you’re not sleeping.” I grunt.

“I was.”

“No, you weren’t. I’ve been living with you long enough to recognize when you’re sleeping and when you’re not. You don’t want me to sleep here tonight?” He asks, his voice sounding slightly hurt.

“Of course I want you to sleep here tonight.” I reply, moving aside as he sits down on my mattress.

When he is lying down beside me, I move closer to him. He moves his arm and puts it around me. This is the probably the second time he does so while he is still conscious. We always wake up all over each other, but we have never done that while still awake, except for that first night when I opened the window just so that he would complain and come sleep with me instead. I let my head rest on his chest, and the moment I do so, I can hear how fast his heart is beating.

That’s when I am sure what I heard that night, weeks ago, was not just in my head. The way his heart is beating tells me I am not the only one who really wants this morning’s kiss to happen again.

The beat of his heart gives me the strength I was needing to ask him.

So, I do.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

Snow is resting his head on my chest, which is something new, and I _really, really, really_ want to kiss him again. However, doing so this morning is no invitation to do it once again. He hasn’t tried to mention any of it, and I am too afraid to ask. I think I wasted all my daily courage today while confronting Don.

“Baz, can I ask you something?” Simon suddenly says, moving his head up to look at me.

“You can ask me anything.” I reply. Which is the same as saying ‘I would do anything for you.’

“The night when you told me Don hurt you, that wasn’t all you confessed, was it?” My heart is beating so fast I am sure he can hear it. After all this time, I wasn’t expecting him to finally bring this up.

“No, it wasn’t.” I say.

“Could you tell me what else you said?”

“I told you I was in love with you.” I whisper, unsure of where I found out the courage to tell him this, again.

“Was it true?” He whispers back, his eyes never leaving mine.

“It was.” I reply. “It still is. It will always be.”

“Good.” He says grinning. “Because I am also in love with you.” I feel the need to pinch myself to make sure I am not dreaming. Because I am pretty sure I just heard Simon Snow tell me he is in love with me. I am suddenly aware of Simon’s heart, beating so fast I can feel it in my ribs. I pull him closer to me.

“Can I kiss you now?” I ask, still afraid of his answer. When he presents me with one of his breathtaking smiles, I am not scared anymore.

“Yes please.” He answers. And so I do. I kiss him. I kiss him until my mouth goes numb. I kiss him until I run out of breath. I kiss him until I forget where I end, and he begins. I kiss him until I am no longer able to keep my mind awake. And when I am no longer able to kiss him, because the exhaustion is too much, and my body is not responding anymore, I fall asleep next to him. Closer than I have ever been.

Simon Snow loves me.

Aleister Crowley, I am living a charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two important notes for you tonight, lovelies.  
> First, as you probably saw, there is going to be an extra chapter in the story. I had a new idea and I explored it a little so I had to add a chapter.
> 
> Second, and most importantly, I won't be posting any more chapter until probably next Sunday, or maybe even Monday. I am really sorry my dears, but I will be out of town and won't be taking my computer with me. I also won't be having many opportunities to go online, so I will take a little longer than usual to respond to your lovely words. I promise I will eventually do, and I will also post the next chapter as soon as I can.
> 
> I hope this slightly longer chapter makes up for the lack of new ones in this week. 
> 
> And, as always, thank you so much for reading my story. Thank you for sticking up with me throughout this work, thank you for reading, thank you for leaving kudos, thank you specially for commenting and giving me strength to write more and more.  
> You rule!
> 
> I am seriously sorry for this small hiatus during this week. I hope you don't get to upset with me.
> 
> Have a wonderful week, my lovelies!


	12. The Coffin and The Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I am back! Here is a new chapter for all of you.  
>  ** _Before you read it, just a trigger warning._**  
>  There is a description of a panic attack in this chapter. If you don't feel like you can read it, please don't. You should skip the second Baz POV part here. Maybe skip the chapter. 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy it!

**_SIMON:_ **

 

I wake up just like I have been waking up the past weeks – wrapped up around Baz. However, unlike any other day in the past weeks, I wake up with the knowledge that this means to him exactly what it means to me. I scratch my eyes and look at Baz. He is still asleep and is spread all across the bed like a starfish.

He smells like sleep, cedar and bergamot, and happiness. And although I don’t remember when it was that I started wanting this, I am so sure that I do. I want him. I want to be with him and make him happy at all costs. I don’t remember a part of my life in which he wasn’t there, and I hope I don’t ever have to live to see a day in which he isn’t.

Baz mumbles something and rolls around the bed, putting both is arms around me and pulling me closer.

“Why are you so far away?” He complains, grumpily. “I am cold.”

I let him pull me towards him and plant a kiss on his nose. He opens his eyes, staring at me with that sleepy gaze.

“Good morning, love.” I say. He smiles at me but closes his eyes once more.

“No good morning. I want to sleep more.” He states, holding me tighter.

“I am not sleepy anymore.” I reply, trying to loosen myself from his grip. “I want to grab breakfast.”

“Just five more minutes.” He says, kissing my neck and letting his face rest there. I sigh.

“Fine. Five more minutes. But if Penny barges in here to tell us it is time to go, you are the one who explains why we are late.”

“Fine, I am awake.” He laughs, letting go of me and sitting up on the bed. “I don’t want to have to deal with an angry Bunce.”

I sit up to and pull him towards me for a kiss. We’re both lying down on the bed, once again, before I even know it. Kissing Baz is like fighting him, only no one loses. Every touch burns in the sweetest way possible, every moment feeling like the first. I feel like I have been living whole my life sustaining my breathing and Baz is the air I never realized I needed.

“You’ll have to let go of me if you want to ever leave this bed.” Baz whispers in my ear. It sends shivers down my spine, and I consider for a moment never actually leaving it. But then I remember what we have to do today and let go of him.

“Come on, love. We have a coffin to find.” Baz says, getting up and offering me a hand. I take it, sighing. “Also…” He continues “If we don’t get to breakfast soon, the scones might be gone once we get there.”

“That never happens. Everyone knows they are mine. Even the spell knew.”

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

Bunce is already at the table when we get to the great hall. She is reviewing the notes she took on how to get to the place where the numpties kept me. When she sees us, she flashes us her most mischievous smile.

“Who would have guessed you guys would actually get out of bed.” She says, suggestively winking at us.

“Oh, shut it Bunce.” I say, rolling my eyes.

“I don’t see why you thought we wouldn’t.” Simon says, sitting down and reaching for the tray with the scones that we always sit by.

“She is implying we would be too busy making out to get up.”

“Oh.” Simon says, with a mouth full of cherry scone, “We did that plenty last night and this morning.” I choke on my toast and Bunce burst out laughing. “What?” Snow asks, looking at us.

“I appreciate the straightforwardness. And I assume Pitch doesn’t.” Penny replies.

“I have no problem with it.” I say, biting my toast. “I’d be happy to provide you with more details if you’d like, Bunce.”

“No, thank you. I think I’m going to pass on that.” She replies, waving her hand at me. “So, we’re set for today?”

“Yes. We can leave after breakfast, if you guys are okay with it. And, as I told you already, you don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.”

“As we have already told you,” Snow says looking at me annoyed. “we are coming with you.”

“Okay, we go after breakfast then.” I reply, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

“Urgh, please tell me you won’t be doing that all the time.” Bunce complains.

“I am afraid I can’t promise that.” I reply, winking at her.

“You guys are the worst.” She replies, but eventually smiles. I have no idea how I got so lucky to deserve this people in my life.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

We arrive to the numpties’ den around midday. We were expecting to be greeted by a ton of numpties. We were all expecting to fight. However, as we’re approaching the place, we can easily see the numpties have decided to leave, for it is empty.

This place is immensely creepy. It’s all dark and moldy, and it’s hard to breathe, since the air feels so damp. As I am walking into the cave Don told us Baz was kept in, I can’t shake the feeling that I am walking into a horror movie.

“Are we sure this is the place?” I whisper, startling both Penny and Baz.

“I don’t see why he would lie. He loves his car too much.” Baz answers, walking with his wand up.

“What the hell was Don even doing here when he found you?” Penny asks, looking at Baz scared.

“I have no fucking clue.” Baz whispers back. “How do you even come across this place?”

“Maybe he lied to us?” I suggest. “I mean this is seriously creepy.”

“He’s not lying.” Penny states, pointing her ring at the back of the cave and lightening up a coffin. We found it.

Baz approaches it, carefully looking at where he puts his feet, making sure there aren’t any traps. Both Penny and I follow, looking around for any threats. Water is leaking from the ceiling, making a dripping sound that unsettles me. I just want to be out of here as soon as I can. Thinking how Baz was kept here, for weeks, locked inside a coffin, just makes me sick. I look at him, bravely walking towards the coffin, facing this real-life nightmare he was put through. He doesn’t hesitate when he reaches the coffin. He points his wand at it and sings:

“Are you mine?” The words don’t come out with magic at first, and I know he is scared. I’ve never seen any of Baz’s spells fail and I assume the memories are to hard to scare away. I walk towards him as he falls to the ground.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

****

As I halt by the coffin, I feel the walls closing in. I hear myself using Simon’s spell, but no magick comes out when I sing the song. I am having trouble breathing. The walls are closing around me, and I am inside that coffin again. The room is spinning around me, and I am all alone. I can’t breathe. I am shaking so hard my wand falls out of my hands. The sound it makes, as it hits the ground, feels like a bomb to me, and I hit the ground mimicking it. Everything is dark, and I am inside that coffin again. Everything is dark, and Don is hitting me again. I can’t breathe and, when I do, the air that fills my lungs burns. My whole body aches and I can’t escape the darkness. I am inside that coffin again. I never left that coffin. I am going to die in that coffin. Don never saved me. Simon never saved me from Don. I am still inside the coffin and I am losing my mind. I am going to die here. I never left. It was all in my mind.

“Baz.” I hear his voice. I shut my eyes tighter, trying to shut my mind. I can’t stop the thoughts. I can’t stop the thoughts. I am losing my mind. I hear Simon Snow, but I am inside this coffin. He is not here. I am losing my mind.

“Baz. Love. You’re okay. It’s okay. Can I hold you?” My whole body aches, my whole body shakes. I am losing my mind. I am alone in this coffin and Simon Snow is not going to save me. I am alone in this coffin and I am going to die here. Alone.

“Baz, I need you to listen to me. I need you to open your eyes. You’re not alone. I am here. Penny is here. We are here. You are not alone.” I open my eyes. His blue eyes are piercing me, worried. “Baz, I need you to breathe.” I realize for how long I have been holding my breath when the cold air fills my lungs and, once again, my whole body aches.

“Simon, we can go. I spelled it. I got it. Let’s just go.” I hear Bunce’s voice from behind me, but I can’t see her. My head is still spinning, although I am not inside the coffin. I am safe, but I don’t feel safe. I can’t be here. I can’t be here. I need to leave.

“Baz, love. Let’s go. Can I hold you? I need to take you home.” Simon whispers softly at me. I nod, and he helps me up. “Can you walk?” I nod again. “Okay, let’s go then. Let’s go love.”

****

**_SIMON:_ **

 

I put Baz in bed as soon as we got back to Watford. He didn’t talk the whole way here, and his gaze was empty. We should have never taken him there. Penny and I should have gone there ourselves. Seeing the coffin was too much for Baz. It triggered a panic attack stronger than any I had ever seen, and I lived in orphanages my whole childhood.

He seems peacefully asleep now, but I am not sure the nightmares aren’t going to come back after today. This was a mistake. It was too soon. And bringing him back to where he was kept, alone in the dark, for weeks, was just purely dumb of us. I can’t stop blaming myself for not thinking of it. I should have gone there with Penny. Hell, I should have gone there alone. There was no need for the three of us to go and cast a spell on a coffin. One would have been enough.

Penny stayed with me for a while, and even brought me food from downstairs. I couldn’t leave our room. I couldn’t leave Baz alone. He needed me here when he woke up. She was gone now, as it was nighttime already.

Baz is mumbling something in his sleep and rolls around the bed towards me. Then, his eyes flash open.

“Where am I?” He asks in a whisper, pulling me towards him. As if he was checking whether I was real or not.

“Home.” I answer him. “You’re safe, love.”

“What happened?”

“Panic attack, I think.”

“Fuck. I am sorry.” He says, hiding is face between his hands. I take them away.

“You’re sorry about what, Baz?”

“Everything. Putting you through this. Making you fight my battles because I am too weak to do it myself. Fuck, Simon. I am so sorry.” I can see a tear run down his face and I pull him towards me.

“You are not weak, Baz. You’re not weak. You are the strongest person I know. Please don’t apologize. Please.”

“But I panicked. I panicked, and you had to bring me home as if I was a child. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t cast it and I couldn’t find it. I couldn’t. I am weak.”

“Baz, stop it. Please. You’re not weak. You went through hell this year. And here you are, still standing. Here you are, still trying to fight your demons. All of them. You are so strong. Don’t apologize.” He sniffles a little and holds me tight. I kiss his forehead and hold him back. I wish I could put the pieces back together with just a hug. I wish I could fix him. I want so badly to fix him.

“Did you find out who did it?” He asks, after a while.

“Penny did. We’ll talk about it in the morning, okay? I need you to rest now.”

“Okay.” He nods, getting closer to me. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I am here for you. That’s what boyfriends are for.” He looks up at me.

“We’re boyfriends?” He asks, his eyes wide open.

“I mean, if you want to.”

“If I want to…” He says, his voice stronger now. “I’ve wanted that since I was 15.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” I say, and he laughs.

“It is a yes.” He responds. Then, he kisses me tenderly than he has ever kissed me before. And I know, right in that moment, that I just want to hold him forever.

If he’ll let me, I know I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go lovelies!  
> I want to thank you all so much for reading my work, leaving nice comments, kudos and encouragement. Thank you to everyone who left me good wishes for my trip. It was good, but it also feels good to be back!  
> I just want to let you guys know that uni starts this week so I might not be able to post as regularly as I did this past months or so. While I was home studying for my finals it was easy to write in my breaks, but with classes starting I won't have as much time.  
> However, I promise you I will do my best to post as much as I can and as fast as I can.
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely week, and I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> I will be back soon, lovelies!


	13. The Vampire, The Goatherd and The Crazy Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, 
> 
> Here's a new chapter for you on my last day of break between semesters. I hope you enjoy it!

****

**_BAZ:_ **

 

Bunce is worriedly looking at me as I cross the hall, hand in hand with Simon, towards her.

“Bunce, if I didn’t know better I would say you’re worried about me.” I say, as we sit down in front of her. She smiles a little.

“Should I be?” She asks, “I don’t see any reason why.” I am so thankful for this woman who always knows exactly what to say. She always catches my drift and understands when I am in the mood for jokes, and when I am trying to be serious. And concerning yesterday’s matters, I don’t want to be serious. I would rather pretend it was no big deal, instead of having to face what happened. I don’t want to talk about it or think about it. I just want to move on from it to the next step. I smile at Bunce and she smiles back. It seals this unspoken agreement of not talking about it.

“So, you guys want to tell me about who the fuck kidnapped me, after all?” I whisper, as I take a sip of my coffee.

“Are you sure you are ready for that?” Simon asks, looking at me worried. I knew what happened last night would lead to this, but they need to understand I am fine.

“Simon, I am alright. It was just being in that place.” I answer, sighing. “I really need to know.”

“Alright. Well…” Bunce begins. I interrupt her.

“It wasn’t the Mage, was it?”

“No.” She says. “But that doesn’t mean he is not somehow behind it.”

“Okay. Hit me. Who was it?” I ask. I have no clue to who could have done this to me if not for him.

“It was Nicodemus.” Bunce says.

 _That bastard_.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

Baz has been quiet for a while and I am starting to worry. He also hasn’t blinked in a while, and I am not sure if that isn’t dangerous.

“That fucking bastard.” He says between his teeth, still not blinking. “I can’t believe he tricked me.”

“I am sorry Baz.” Penny says, looking at him. “But we will figure this out. He can’t be the only one behind it all.”

“We should figure out who he is. I think he told me his name was Nicodemus Pitty or something like that.”

“Hold on.” I interrupt him. “Could it be Nico Petty?”

“Yes! I think that was actually it.” Baz says, looking at me surprised. “How did you know?”

“Well… you know Ebb, the goatherd?” I ask him. He nods. “You know I spend some time with her, once in a while, right?” He nods again. “When I do, she often tells me about her brother. She had a twin brother, and she always talks about him as if he had died.”

“I am not seeing the point, love.” Baz tells me, looking confused.

“I haven’t reached the point.”

“So, what’s the point?” Penny asks, clearly impatient.

“The point is that Ebb’s surname is Petty. And she always talks about her brother Nico. What if Nicodemus is Ebb’s twin and he didn’t actually die? Just became a vampire?”

“Well, if that’s true…” Penny says. “If that’s true, maybe she could help us in some way?”

“I guess. Maybe I should talk to Ebb and ask her about him.” I say. “I don’t know if you should come too, though. I am not sure she would trust you. She is not very used to strange people.”

“Simon, I think we would both like to be there. This is Baz’s kidnapping we’re talking about. And Baz’s mom.” Penny says. Baz agrees, and I understand of course. If I were Baz, I would like to be there as well.

“Maybe I should talk to her first and tell her you guys are coming. Would that be alright with you?”

“Yes. That would be perfect. Thank you, Snow.” Baz says, kissing my cheek.

“Oh, not again. I thought this was not becoming a habit.” Penny says looking at us and pretending to be disgusted.

“Oh, shut it Bunce.” Baz says, sticking his tongue out to her and kissing me full on the mouth. Only when the whole hall goes silent do we realize we just outed our relationship to everybody. We break apart immediately, and Baz is staring at me wide eyed. I am afraid to look around and see everyone’s reactions.

“Crowley, I am so sorry Simon. I wasn’t thinking.” Baz whispers at me, worried.

“It’s alright. I don’t care. Let them all know.” I whisper back. His face opens in a huge smile as he leans down and kisses me again.

“You guys, stop it already. I am feeling like a third wheel.” Penny hisses at us. We break apart, again. The voices around us have started again. If this shocked people, it wasn’t for too long, as no one is paying attention anymore. Well, no one but Agatha.

“You are third wheeling, Bunce.” I hear Baz telling Penny.

“Don’t be a git, Basilton. I know you appreciate my company.” She replies.

“I do. Still doesn’t mean you’re not third wheeling.”

“Guys.” I call. They are still going on about the third wheeling business. “Guys!” I say, this time louder. They both look at me.

“What?” They ask, at the same time.

“I think I am going to meet Ebb. I will come back for you if she is okay with you coming, alright?”

“Alright, love.” Baz tells me, kissing my forehead before I stand up. I walk away, still hearing them discussing whether we’re making Penny feel too much like the third wheel or not, and I head to Ebb’s hut in the woods.

 

**_Ebb:_ **

****

Simon told me he was bringing some friends to my hut to ask me a few questions. He thought I would mind, but I don’t. I like having people over, once in a while. Simon is the only one who comes to visit me, and I enjoy his company. It gets lonely over here, just me and my goats. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy loneliness. But sometimes, it is too overwhelming. Sometimes, I can’t stop the thoughts from becoming too unbearable. Sometimes, I become sad. Thinking of my brother becomes utterly devastating. Those are the days I can’t stop crying. I see his face everywhere, and yet I know how out of reach he is. I see his face whenever I look at my own, and my eyes become his. I never understood what a broken heart was until I lost him. There is not a day that goes by that I don’t think of him. That I don’t miss him. That I don’t wish he had chosen me over eternity. On those days, Simon Snow is the only one who can make me smile. He is the only company I’ve had in a long time. So, if he tells me he is going to bring friends over, let him. Any friend of Simon is a friend of mine.

I was expecting to see Mitali Bunce’s daughter and the blond girl Simon used to date, when he told me people were coming. I got one right, as a pink haired girl with massive glasses is walking towards my hut. Instead of the blond girl, however, I spot a black-haired boy walking slightly behind Simon and Mitali’s daughter. As they get closer, I am taken aback for a second. My heart nearly stops as I open the door to greet them. 

“Ebb, these are my friends.” Simon says, smiling tenderly at me. “Can we come in?”

“Please, do.” I say, stepping aside. Mitali’s girl is the first one to barge into my cabin, determined as her mother, offering me her hand as she introduces herself.

“Hello Ebb. I am Penelope Bunce. You can call me Penny. Thank you so much for having us over.”

“Hello Penelope.” I reply, taking her hand. She smiles at me and sits on the chair I pointed to. Simon enters right after her, taking his place on the chair next to Penny’s. Then, the boy comes in. I have seen him around, occasionally. He usually wanders in the woods at night, and I know he is the reason I find a few dead deer sometimes. I am possibly one of the few people who know what happen to this poor kid, when Natasha died. Even if I hadn’t known, I could still guess it. He looks just like Nico, only healthier. The paleness of his skin, the clearness of his eyes, the coldness of his touch. All of this reminds me of my brother. However, what took me by surprise the most was how much he looked like _her_. It’s not as if he resembles her that much physically, but the way he carries himself takes me back to when I was fifteen. As he sits down on the chair I pointed to and I look into his eyes, I am suddenly reminded of my best friend. The one I loved and lost. He didn’t need to tell me his name. Everything in him screams Pitch. Everything about him reminds me of _her_. And whatever this boy needs me to tell him, I know I will.

I could never say no to Fi, how could I say no to him?

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

“So, Simon’s friends, what brings you here today?” Ebb asks, after a while. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, just sitting here and waiting for someone to speak. Ebb was intensely staring at me, and I don’t understand why. Maybe she is trying to understand if I am a vampire. If her brother is indeed Nicodemus, she must suspect it, at least.

“Well…” I hear Simon say, and turn my head to him. “Like I told you before, we just wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay, you can ask.” She replies, looking tenderly at him. I can see she cares about Simon, and I can see he cares about her too. I always knew he came here to talk to her, sometimes, but I didn’t realize it meant so much to both of them. Not before he told me, at least.

“It might make you sad, Ebb.” Simon says, reaching out for her hand. She smiles at him, once again, but I can see tears in her eyes. Simon warned us she cried a lot. I look at Bunce and see she is just as tense as me. She is probably worried about how this might turn out, just as I am.

“I am always sad, Simon.” Ebb answers. “You can ask.” Simon looks at me, urging me to speak. I take the hint and clear my throat. Ebb turns her head to me and I swear I can see tenderness in her gaze.

“Well, Ebb. We need to ask you about your brother.” I say, looking down at my hands.

“My brother is dead.” She simply replies. We stay quiet for a while, all of us looking at each other.

“Is he dead as I am dead?” I ask, once I realize she is not going to say anything.

“Yes.” Ebb simply replies.

“Well, he kidnapped Baz.” I hear Simon say, his voice a little angry for the first time since we came here. Ebb is startled by this too and looks at Simon hurt.

“What makes you think that?”

“We know he did. Baz was kidnapped, and we traced it back to him. What we are trying to find is whether he acted alone, or not.” Bunce says, speaking for the first time since she introduced herself to Ebb.

“Why would my brother kidnap you in the first place, Baz?” Ebb sighs, looking at me.

“I don’t know. All I know is that, whoever did it, is behind my mother’s murder.” I answer, honestly. At this point, I don’t see a reason to lie.

“My brother didn’t murder Natasha.” Ebb says. “Natasha was always his friend. She didn’t tell anyone about what he did. And she was always my friend. She let me live here with my goats. We both liked Natasha. He has nothing to do with it.”

“But he still kidnapped Baz, Ebb.” Simon says, calmly. He is tenderly looking at her, once again, and I see him squeezing her hand before continuing. “We wanted to know if you had any idea why.”

“If my brother ever did something like that, it was because whoever wanted him to do it had a strong way to convince him.” Ebb replies, looking at me. “Whoever it was who wanted you gone, Basilton, had to threaten the only two people in this world who he cares about. Me and Fiona Pitch.”

“What?” I ask, looking at her. What does my aunt have to do with any of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am slightly repetitive, but I really want to thank you for all the support you've been giving me. It always brings a smile to my face when I see someone knew read my work and left kudos, and it always brightens my day when I see a new comment. Reading them really makes my day and gets me going. I am truly honoured to have so many amazing people reading my stories and giving my strength to carry on.   
> Like I said in yesterday's chapters, I might not be able to post everyday from now on, but I promise you I'll post as soon as I possibly manage to. 
> 
> Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Have a wonderful and amazing day, like you <3


	14. The Vampire's Long Lost Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise my lovelies!  
> I got inspired last night and wrote a new chapter, so there's more for you to read tonight!
> 
> Enjoy!

**_SIMON:_ **

 

We left Ebb’s hut as soon as she told us about her brother and Fiona. We are currently inside a cab, heading towards Baz’s aunt’s apartment. Baz is tense and quiet, and I can sense his mind is going a thousand miles per hour. Penny is also quiet, probably unsure of what to say to ease the tension.

Baz jumps out of the cab as soon as it stops, running up the stairs towards his aunt’s flat, and banging loudly on the door once he reaches it.

“Fiona Pitch I will drain you if you don’t open this door right now.” He screams, as he rings the bell non-stop and bangs on the door simultaneously. After a while, Fiona opens the door. As she steps out, I can see how much she resembles Baz. Although they have some similar traits, it’s the way they both carry themselves that makes me sure Baz has more of his aunt in him than he might think he does.

She walks out defiantly, looking inquisitively at both me and Penny, before eventually deciding it is more demanding to deal with Baz right now.

“Why the hell are you trying to destroy my door, Basilton?” She asks in a sarcastic tone I have only ever heard Baz use. “And why the hell are you here threatening to kill me?” She steps aside and gestures for Penny and me to come in, as Baz has already barged into her apartment.

“What the fuck do you have to do with Nicodemus Petty?” Baz demands to know, looking angrily at his aunt.

“Straight to the point, Basilton. That’s the boy I taught.” She says, laughing. “May I ask why you want to know that?”

“Because he was the one who fucking kidnapped me.” Baz screams. Fiona’s eyes go wide, and I see her face fall for the first time since we walked in here. Penny and I are both pressed up against a wall, trying to occupy as little space as we possibly can.

“Why on earth would Nico kidnap you?” Fiona asks, visibly worried.

“Well, that’s what we are trying to find out.” Baz tells her.

“We as in you three?” She says, pointing at me and Bunce.

“Yes. Simon and Penelope have been helping me. A lot. With a bunch of stuff I can’t really explain to you right now because I don’t have the fucking time. Now what I really need to know is where you know Nicodemus from.”

“We met at Watford.” Fiona says, sighing and sitting down. Baz sits down next to her and both Penny and I remain still in the corner, looking at this scene as if we were watching a movie. “We were the three musketeers, Nico, Ebb, who is Nico’s twin sister, and me.”

“I know who Ebb is. She was the one who told us about you and Nico being somehow related.” Baz tells his aunt. “Carry on.”

“We did everything together, and they were my best friends in the world. At some point, Nico and I became more than friends.” She confesses, her voice breaking so slightly I am not even sure I didn’t imagine it.

“You dated him?” Baz interrupts, visibly shocked.

“I did, at some point.” Fiona replies, looking sadly at him. “But then he decided he would rather live forever than to be with me, and he left to be with those vampires. His bad, since you guys don’t actually seem to live forever.”

“Do you think him kidnapping me had something to do with you?” Baz asks her, after a while.

“I don’t see why it would. I thought he had forgotten me by now. But if he actually had anything to do with you being kept in that fucking coffin, I’ll be damned if I don’t find him and kill him.” Fiona says, clenching her fists.

“I know where he is, Fiona.” Baz simply says, standing up. “I think it might be good if you come with us to talk to him.”

“I don’t give a fuck whether you think it is good or not.” Fiona replies, moving past Penny and me and grabbing her leather jacket. “I am coming with you. And after we find out why he did it, I am going to finish him.”

“You are not killing anyone, Fiona.” Baz sighs, following his aunt down the stairs. Penny and I run to catch them. As we approach Fiona’s car and Baz is reaching for the front door, Fiona halts.

“What are you doing Basilton?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow at him in the same way I saw him cocking an eyebrow at me so many times.

“I am entering your car.” Baz replies, visibly confused.

“Did you forget my golden rule?” She asks, smirking. Once again, a smirk I have only seen in Baz my whole life. As for Baz, he just rolls his eyes.

“You can’t be serious.” He says.

“You know I am. Front seat is for people who haven’t been kidnapped by _fucking_ _numpties_ , Basilton.” She laughs and then looks at me. “Chosen One, you get shot gun.”

“Me?” I ask, my voice trembling slightly. Fiona Pitch is a scary woman, and I was hoping to avoid any sort of interaction all together.

“Yes, you. Among the four of us, I see only a Chosen One.” She replies sarcastically. “Come on, I promise I won’t bite. Basilton is more likely to do that than me.”

 

**_FIONA:_ **

 

When I woke up this morning, I was hoping for a calm day in my apartment. I never expected this day to go as it is going. When Basilton came knocking on my door like a maniac, I knew something serious had happened. When he asked about Nico, I knew something seriously wrong had to be going on. Now, he is telling me my vampire ex-boyfriend was the one who kidnapped my vampire nephew, and I don’t think I can process such information. They’re telling me whoever kidnap Baz had something to do with Tasha’s death, and I don’t know what to do. How could he do that to me? After all we went through, after all my sister did for him, how could he be behind all this? Anger is boiling in my veins, and I swear to Merlin that I could kill him just by staring. I don’t know what to say, or how to react, and that is why I am doing what I do best. I am ignoring the seriousness of this and I am responding sarcastically to everything and mocking everything.

When I woke up this morning, I never expected this day to become as weird as it did. As for now, I wasn’t expecting for it to become any weirder. But as I told Simon Snow to sit in the front with me and promised him I wouldn’t bite, his answer was what turned this day officially the oddest day in my life.

“Oh, Baz does bite.” He replies, smiling from ear to ear. “I kind of enjoy it.”

And if I hadn’t caught the drift first, Basilton coughing couldn’t make all clearer. Not that I hadn’t had my suspicions, when I saw them walking through my door. The way the Chosen One looked at Baz didn’t lie. But I wasn’t expecting Simon Snow to be this straightforward. And specially with me. I know I can be scary sometimes. I guess years of living with Baz made him immune to the Pitch’s scary charm. And I must admit this answer made me instantly like him more than I thought I ever would.

“You’re funnier than I thought you would be, Chosen One.” I tell him, entering the car. “I see I misjudged you.” He blushes and enters the car, sitting beside me. Basilton and the girl I am sure it’s Mitali’s Bunce kid sit together in the back. My nephew keeps throwing me threatening looks whenever our eyes cross in the rearview mirror.

They put me up to date to what happen as we drive across town. Basilton tells me about what Nico told him, about the man in green who became important since Tasha died. He only interrupts the story to tell me where to turn, since he has already been to the place Nico apparently lives in. When we halt by the bar, I can’t stop the shiver that runs down my spine. I have been here once, a long time ago. I had almost forgotten it but coming back is bringing all those memories to me.

It had been a couple of months since Tasha had died. I remember I had gotten wasted and started wandering around town. I remembered walking with no destination, crying about my sister, crying about my nephew, crying about my life. I had ended up here without even realizing it, and I had walked into this bar. The same bar I am now walking into with the Chosen One, the Bunce’s kid, and my nephew. I remember catching a glimpse of his blond hair from across the bar and immediately turning around. I remember running all the way home and I remember his voice calling me in the distance. I remember crashing down on the floor the minute I closed the door and I remember sobbing for hours. Feeling utterly alone. Utterly flawed. Utterly broken. That was the last time I saw Nico. It was the last time I cried about Nico. It was the last time I let myself think of Nico. Until now.

I scatter the room around, looking for him. The moment our eyes cross, I feel the last piece of my heart that was still intact breaking. He looks old, and broken, and sick. He looks alive, but dead at the same time. He traded his life to live forever, but this is not living. This is _not_ living. He is looking at me with such tenderness in his eyes I almost forget he was the one who left. But when I do, when I remember what he did to me and what he might have done to my nephew, all the pity I was feeling dissipates instantly.

Nicodemus Petty fooled me once. But I’ll be damned if he does it again.

 

**_NICODEMUS:_ **

 

 I see her before she sees me, and my heart nearly stops. No matter how long it has been, seeing Fiona Pitch will never stop to amaze me. No matter how many years have gone by, seeing Fiona Pitch will never stop hurting. No many how much time has passed, seeing Fiona Pitch will always be the biggest reminder of the greatest mistake I have _ever_ made.

When she sees me, I spot, for a split second, pain invading her eyes. I can see my own feeling reflected in her face as all the memories come back. But then, just as quickly as it appeared, that look is gone. Fiona is marching towards me determined, with a death stare I only saw on her once – when I told her what I intended to do. Only then do I realize her nephew, the Mage’s Heir, and a girl that looks so much like Mitali Bunce she could only be her daughter, are following the love of my life. That is the moment I realize why they are here. They must have figured out what I did.

“Nicodemus Petty, if you don’t tell me _right now_ why the hell you kidnapped my nephew I swear to Merlin and I going to strangle you. And _not_ in the way you like.” Fiona screams, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and throwing me against a wall. I can’t stop a smiling forming on my face with her allusion. This whole scene could be erotic if it wasn’t for the fact that I know she is not joking.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Fi.” I reply, grinning. I see her eyes turning to my mouth, and she loosens her grip on my shirt when she spots my missing fangs. I know I am not a pretty sight, these days. I wish I could read what’s going through her mind right now. She must be disgusted. I am hideous, and I am a monster. And she is still the same gorgeous, intelligent, fucking ruthless, badass woman I fell in love with all those years ago. The one I loved and lost. The one who I now see I never deserved.

There was a point in my life in which I was so full of myself that I thought it was her who was lucky to be with me. I was Nicodemus Petty, one of the most powerful mages Watford had ever seen. I was Nicodemus Petty, the one who didn’t give a fuck and still excelled at everything. I was Nicodemus Petty, the guy every girl at Watford wanted to be with, and the guy every boy at Watford wanted to be. I thought I was a god, and as I god I should live forever. So, I left. I left Fiona, and I left Ebb, and I left my family to search for eternity. I eventually found it. Now, eternity is what I dread the most.

I feel Fiona’s grip on my shirt tighten once more, and she pushes me against the wall harder. I had forgotten how brutal she could be. And how incredibly attractive that makes her.

“Tell me why the fuck you kidnapped my nephew, or I promise you will never live to see that lovely eternity you traded me for.” She spits at me, her eyes on fire. I almost accept her offer, for a second. How lovely it would be to die in her hands, after all this time. What a wonderful way to go it would be, with Fiona’s touch on my skin and Fiona’s eyes on my own.

However, despite what I have been telling myself the past years of my life, I am not ready to die. Not yet.

“You know me, Fi.” I tell her, holding her gaze. “You know I had to.”

“Why would you _have_ to kidnap Basilton, shithead?” She asks, spitefully.

“He made me do it. He told me he would kill you and Ebb if I didn’t.” I simply reply. Her eyes go wide. Once again, I wish I could read her mind. I wanted to know what she is feeling. I think this is the closest I have ever been to telling her I love her. I always assumed she knew, but we never said the words. I still hope she knows. She will always be the one who got away, despite being me the one who ran.

“Who? Who made you do it, Nico?” She asks, her eyes less threatening and, yet, scary.

“You know who, Fi. Davy did.” I tell her sighing. She lets go of me and steps back. The three kids she brought with her all seem confused, but she knows exactly who I am talking about. I thought I would see surprise written across her face, but I don’t. I guess she suspected him all along.

“Thanks for caring, Nicodemus.” She tells me, her voice full of hate. “But I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. So is Ebbneza, I am sure. We’ve both been doing that for years.”

“You don’t know what he is capable of.” I tell her, as if I was asking for mercy.

“I know bloody well what he is capable of. He had my sister murdered.” She replies. “I still didn’t need your help. And the only reason I won’t kill you right now is because I think an eternity spent like this…” She waves her hands around. “…is way worse than death.” She finishes, turning her back at me, with the three kids following her.

            When I see her leave through the door without even throwing a glance back, I know I won’t be seeing Fiona Pitch ever again in my eternal life. What hurts the most is that I brought this on myself. And I know I will spend forever blaming myself for ever losing this woman.

Suddenly, eternity seems longer than it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I know this one doesn't focus that much (or almost nothing at all) on our baby boys, but I have always wanted to write Fiona and Nicodemus. I also wanted to write something about their relationship, so I took this idea I got and decided to write it. I hope it is not disappointing.  
> Also, as you probably noticed, this work has been added a chapter. As I was writing the final chapters last night, I figured I had too much to say in just two chapters, so I decided to write one more.  
> As I've said, I'll post as soon as I manage to write more, which might take longer than usual. It all depends on my inspiration, to be honest, and it usually goes down with uni. Either way, I'll try my best not to take too long and not much longer than usual. (So far, I'm behaving!)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. I am so happy to see new people reading this story and leaving kudos every day. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. And those of you who always take a little of your time to leave me your impressions on my chapters, and to leave words of support, and compliments, and reactions, you guys really keep me going. When I tell you you make my days, I swear I mean it. I will be always grateful.
> 
> I hope you all have the most wonderful day!


	15. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go my lovelies! I new chapter for you all.  
> Enjoy!

 

**_BAZ:_ **

****

We walk to the car in silence. I always knew I took after Fiona, but I had never really seen how fucking ruthless she could be before now. I have never been prouder to be her nephew, especially considering how hard it must have been for her.

My aunt has always been good at concealing her feelings, but I’ve known her all my life. We are also too similar for our own good, which means I can read her better than anyone else. And right now, I can see how much she is hurting, and how angry she is. I have never heard her speak of Nico ever in her life. I have, however, always suspected she must have loved and lost, seeing how she changes partners the way one changes shirts. My suspicion comes, logically, from the fact that this is how I always saw myself behaving in the future, had Simon never become my boyfriend. It is how I see myself behaving in the future too if things go wrong between us, someday.

When we get to Fiona’s car, I reach for the door and her eyes instantly pierce me.

“Basilton…” she warns me.

“Alright, alright. No front seat for me. You’re such a pain in the ass.” I complain. She laughs, but even her laughter is sadder than usual.

I sit at the back with Bunce who has been quiet since we left Ebb’s hut. We remain silent for a while as Fiona heads to Watford. I was hoping she would clear things up, concerning the Davy guy Nicodemus told us about. However, I am starting to realize she is too lost in her own thoughts to actually share the information. That is why I decide to ask.

“Fi, you have to tell us who Davy is, and why the hell he had my mother murdered.”

“You know who Davy is.” She replies, her voice filled with rage. Her knuckles are white from how strongly her grip on the wheel is. She looks at Simon. “You’re not going to like this, Chosen One.”

“I kind of already guessed.” Simon replies. “Lucky for us, he trusts me.”

“Are you going to turn your back on him?” My aunt inquires, visibly surprised. “Damn it, Basilton, this boy must really like you.”

“I assume he does.” I tell her. “But maybe you would like to share with the rest of us who Davy is because I really need you to say it out loud to be sure I am not reading it wrong.”

“It’s the Mage.” They both say at the same time. When Fiona looks at Simon, I know he got her approval.

“What are we going to do?” Bunce asks, speaking for the first time in quite a while.

“You are not going to do anything.” My aunt says. “I am going to take care of him on my own.”

“No, you’re not Fiona. Not even you could manage that. And besides, I already lost my mother. I don’t want to see you get yourself killed, too.” I say, almost begging.

“We could do it together.” Bunce suggests. “We could confront him and try to break him. I saw you interrogate people, I am sure we could do it.”

“Guys…” Simon tries to say.

“I don’t know.” I interrupt him. “Why would he even agree to talk to us anyway? I’m sure two Pitches would scare him off from the start.”

“Guys…” Simon tries again, only to be interrupted by Fiona this time.

“I could easily kill him without being caught.” She replies, her voice even angrier than before. “You have no idea what rage could drive me to do.”

“You’re not killing anyone!” I yell. “Don’t be obtuse, Fiona.”

“Guys…” Simon tries, once again.

“I am not being obtuse. Do you really expect him to reveal this secret to us? If anything, you’re the one being obtuse.”

“Guys!” Simon screams, this time loud enough to make all of us shut up and look at him. “Not that I want to interrupt your heated argument about whether Fiona should murder the Mage, but I am sensing you’re all missing an important detail here.”

“You got a better idea, Chosen One?” Fiona asks, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“As a matter of fact, I do. You see, as you so very insistently say, I am somehow the Chosen One. Some say the Mage’s Heir. I do not care for any of those titles if I am being honest. However, right now, it brings us a great advantage.”

“And what would it be?”

“Well, I know the Mage better than anyone else in here. Maybe better than anyone at all. And knowing the Mage, I can assure you that whatever papers he got back from Baz when he had him kidnapped, he didn’t throw them away. He never throws anything away. If you saw how crazy his office looks like, you would know I am right.”

“You’re suggesting we break into his office and take the papers back?” I ask him, our gazes crossing through the rear-view mirror.”

“I am suggesting _I_ go into his office and take the papers back. I know how to, and if he catches me I can just pretend I was waiting for him to talk about something.”

 

**_FIONA:_ **

 

I like this boy.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

****

The car went silent for a while. I can sense Baz and Penny trying to think of a reason why my idea is not good. I can also see none of them is able to find one.

“I don’t want you to go alone.” Baz whispers, his eyes worried piercing me through the mirror. I turn back.

“It’s our best shot, love.” I reply. “You know it is.”

“Simon, that could be so dangerous.” Penny says, her voice trembling. “We should all come.”

“I hate to agree with the Chosen One here.” Fiona interrupts. “But he is right.”

“I know he is right, Fiona.” Baz answers annoyed. “That doesn’t mean I want to put my boyfriend in danger because of me. This is _my_ mother we’re talking about. _Your_ sister. He shouldn’t be the one going in there.”

“Baz, it’s the only way.” I tell him, turning back and reaching for his hand. He takes it and squeezes it, and I can see he is giving in. Fiona stops the car, as we just arrived at Watford. The four of us leave it and stand for a while by the gates.

“Let me come with you.” Baz whispers, hugging me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

“You know it’s the best way.” I whisper back, turning around and kissing his cheek.

“If something happens to you I will never forgive myself.” He tells me, leaning his forehead against mine.

“You’re forgetting you’re dating the Chosen One.” I chuckle. “I could just go off on him and he wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“If you don’t come back in twenty minutes I’m coming for you. Chosen One or not, you’re my boyfriend.” He tells me before leaning down to kiss me. I almost forget Fiona and Penny are watching, holding Baz for a little longer than I would if I remembered we had an audience. He pulls me closer as if he is afraid I might disappear. We break apart when Fiona clears her throat.

“You guys forgot we’re here?” Penny asks.

“Please tell me I won’t have to see that again until your wedding.” Fiona says, and I laugh.

“I’m not promising such a thing.” Baz states, still not letting go of me.

“Are we going in or not?” Penny asks, looking at us annoyed.

“We are.” I agree, taking Baz’s hand as we cross the gates. “I will be back before you know it.” I promise, kissing Baz one more time before heading to the Mage’s office.

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

My heart breaks as I see him disappear in the distance. I don’t know what I did to deserve this man in my life, but I will never let him go unless he asks me to.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

“Sir?” I call, as I enter the Mage’s office. I used to come here so often when I was young that the door already opens for me instantly. I look around the room, looking for him, but it is clear he is not here, so I begin my search.

The Mage’s office is the untidiest place I have ever been to. If Baz ever came here, he could never complain again about the socks I leave occasionally lying around in our room. There are books all over the floor and his desk. Papers are scattered around, some of them even glued to the walls. As for the walls, there is not a single inch that isn’t written on. A huge map hangs behind the Mage’s desk with a bunch of annotations about the Humdrum and the latest dead spots. He hasn’t shown since last year, and the Mage appears to be losing his mind. More than ever, at least.

I start looking around for the papers concerning Natasha Pitch’s death. I try to cast a spell to summon them, but it doesn’t work. It is hard to focus between this mess, and my magick, despite being strong, isn’t always that cooperative. I start looking among all the papers, opening all the drawers and messing with all the books. I know the Mage won’t suspect anything, since this room is pure chaos. I am just moving the chaos around, to be fair.

I freeze when I open a drawer and find a big red folder with the sentence ‘Mother’ written on it. I recognize the handwriting as being Baz’s and I immediately pick it up. I open it and find the papers Baz had told me about inside and decide this is the one. I pick it up and, as I turn around to leave, I find the Mage standing at the doorway with is wand pointing at me.

“Where are you going with that, Simon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but I just had too. It was an opportunity way to good to waste. However, just so that you don't get too mad at me, I promise I will post the following chapter tomorrow or, at most, on Friday. More likely tomorrow than Friday.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the story so far.  
> Thank you so much to everyone who has been sticking with me through all these chapters. Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos, and especially commenting. Your comments give me the willpower I need to keep on writing more and more stories. You guys really are the best!
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing day!


	16. The Chosen One and The Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it as promised, lovely people.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**_BAZ:_ **

****

10 more minutes and I am coming in.

****

**_SIMON:_ **

 

“Where are you going with that, Simon?” The Mage repeats, as he walks towards me, with his wand still drawn.

“I was going to leave.” I reply, telling the truth. His face falls and his eyes become dark. A shiver runs down my spine as he moves, eying me as if I was a prey.

“You are not going anywhere with that folder, boy.” He growls. “I don’t understand why you want that in the first place. Did the Pitch boy hex you?”

“His name is Basilton.” I reply, angrily. I can smell my magic in the air and I am sure he can too. Nonetheless, he doesn’t back out. “And he did not hex me. You might have, however.”

“What do you mean by that, Simon?” He rises his voice.

“You had Baz’s mother killed. You’re a murderer.” I yell, and he points his wand at my face.

“You believe the Pitch boy more than you believe your mentor?” He snarls. “You ungrateful prat. I should end you right now.”

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

There are still 5 more minutes to go, but I’m having a bad feeling about this. I am coming in. I still know how to, from when my mother was the headmistress.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

“That only proves my point.” I reply. My magic is boiling in my veins and I can feel it bruning my skin. I know I could go off at any minute, but I am trying my best not to. I don’t want to burn this room down. I have the feeling it might contain a whole bunch of things that could lock the Mage away forever.

“I am not going to kill you, Simon. You are the Chosen One.” He replies, his voice calmer now. However, he keeps his wand pointed at my face. “I need you to fulfill the prophecy. And you need me to help you keep your magick under control. Look at you, we haven’t been having our sessions lately and you are already having trouble with it.”

“I do not need you.” I say under my breath, each word at a time. “You are a murderer. You murdered Natasha and you had Baz kidnapped. You are a monster.”

“The Pitch boy is the monster, not me.” He says with contempt.

“He is not a monster.” I yell. “You are. And I am taking this as a proof. You’ll have to kill me if you want to stop me.”

 

**_BAZ:_ **

 

I have a really bad feeling in my gut and a bitter taste in my mouth. I have to come to Simon. I can hear the Mage yeall at him from down the hallway. I am running as fast as I can towards them, which is faster than average. All those years playing football are finally paying off. Fiona and Bunce tried to talk me out of it, but they couldn’t. I told them to come for us in 10 minutes if we haven’t come back by then.

When I enter the Mage’s Office, which used to be my Mother’s, I am thrown off by the mess. I am never complaining to Simon about the socks he leaves lying around ever again after seeing this. I don’t have a lot of time to contemplate the untidiness of the room, though, since I can see Simon pressed up against a wall, with the folder that contains information on my mother’s death in his arms. The Mage is pointing his wand at his face and, although I can smell Simon’s magic in the air, he hasn’t gone off yet.

“The Pitch boy is the monster, not me.” The Mage says as I am drawing my wand and pointing it at him. None of them has noticed me yet.

“He is not a monster.” Simon yells and my heart skips a beat. I can’t believe he is still defending me in his position. I can’t believe he actually loves me enough to do so. “You are. And I am taking this as a proof. You’ll have to kill me if you want to stop me.”

“I might have to if you insist so much on taking the Pitch boy’s side over mine” The Mage howls, and I lift my wand.

“Drop it, Davy.” I yell. He turns around, startled to hear me, but still doesn’t drop his wand.

“What are you doing here, Pitch? Shouldn’t you be somewhere else sucking someone’s blood?” He asks spitefully.

“I said, _drop it_.” I repeat, my voice full of rage.

“Or what?” He asks, laughing hysterically. “What will an 18-year-old do against the greatest Mage of all times?”

“Didn’t you hear him?” Simon says, taking the distraction I just provided to draw his wand and pointing it at the Mage as well. “ **Drop it**.”

I don’t think there is a spell for it, but Simon’s magic works in mysterious ways. The words come out with magick, and the Mage’s hand goes instantaneously limp. His wand hits the floor and, for the first time in probably my whole life, I can read defeat in the Mage’s eyes.

“How could you choose him over me? I gave you everything!” Davy cries, looking at Simon.

“You gave me nothing. All you ever did was hurt me. And the people I love.” Simon screams.

“Is this about the Pitch boy?” The Mage inquires.

“It’s about everything you’ve put me through. And it’s about him as well. You killed his mother and kidnapped him. You’re a monster.” Simon tells him.

“The Pitch boy and his precious little mother only got what they deserved.” He spits, throwing a glance at me. I feel my eyes filling with tears. “It happened for the greater good, and I would do it again if needed.”

As he is saying this, Fiona and Bunce are walking in, followed by two of our teachers. All of them heard it and, suddenly, the Mage finds himself with six wands pointed at him, and six witnesses to his confession. It is over.

Mother, _we did it_.

This is over.

****

**_FIONA:_ **

 

Tasha, they did it.

I am so proud, Tasha. You would be so proud, too.

They did it.

This is over.

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

He’s not hurting me anymore.

He’s not hurting us anymore.

We did it.

This is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as most of you might have noticed, there is only a chapter left.   
> It is my typical happy ending chapter (anyone who has read more of my stories knows I always have one of those), although this one is slightly different than the ones I've written so far. (Still happy ending, though, don't worry).
> 
> I am not sure I will be able to post it tomorrow, but at most I'll post it on the weekend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it was not too anti-climatic for you. I am not very good at writing this sort of scenes, but I tried. I'll improve the more of them I'll write, I suppose. Still, I hope it was fairly enjoyable. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking a little bit of your time to read, and thank you so much to everyone who also takes a little bit of their time to write me nice comments and encouragements. You're the reason I keep on writing so much and so often. Thank you, for real. <3


	17. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it, my lovelies. The last one has arrived.   
> I hope you enjoy it!

**_DAVY:_ **

 

They declared me insane. The greatest Mage to ever live was declared _insane_. The magickal world is doomed without me and, one day, they will all regret locking me away. The end of the magickal world as we know it is near, despite what they might think. They said it was all in my head – the prophecy, the humdrum, the danger. They are wrong. They must be wrong.

I am the greatest Mage to ever live and I am not crazy as they insist I am. I am not crazy. The end is near, I know it. I am not mistaken. The only mistake I ever made was believing Simon Snow was the Chosen One when _I_ have been the real Chosen One all along.

The Mage’s Heir is not real. There is only the Mage himself. I am the true Chosen One. And the magickal world is doomed without me.

I am the Chosen One. The Chosen One can’t be insane, despite what they all think. I am the Chosen One and I shall never be subsided.

I am not crazy. I am not crazy. I am not crazy.

I am the Chosen One.

 

**_DON:_ **

 

I was submitted to the psych yard after I told everyone that Basilton Pitch was a vampire and nobody believed me. I’ve been living in my room alone for days now, trying to think of ways to escape and get my revenge. Today, however, I was told I was going to have a new roommate. They told me he was seriously deranged, that I should be careful not to startle him or irritate him.

When I came back from lunch, I found a guy wearing _way_ too much green and mumbling to himself about the prophecy and being the chosen one. I have a feeling I have seen his face before, but I can’t remember where. He screams when he sees me, and I back away.

“You’re the guy I hired.” He mutters to himself. “You’re the one who ruined it all.”

And, suddenly, I remember. He was the guy who paid me, all those months ago, to go a creepy numptie’s den and save Basilton. He is the reason I am in here in the first place.

It is all his fault and, while I am here, I might as well get my revenge.

It was his fault. I don’t think he is making it out of here alive.

 

**_NICODEMUS:_ **

****

I have always been a terrible person all my life. I have always been full of myself and I’ve had a serious god complex since I was young. I think I have lost count of how many people I made miserable throughout the years. For that, I never thought I would have forgiveness.  However, Mitali Bunce is a better person than I could ever be, for she allowed me to come back to the real world and escape the degradant life I have been living.

After becoming the new headmistress of Watford and a member of the Coven, Mitali and, surprisingly, Malcolm Grimm, began a new project in the magickal world aiming to introduce vampires who do not eat human blood into the magickal society again. They asked me to be a part of the program, since I have been human-blood free for years now, and I’ve been travelling the country looking for other vampires like me to help me convert all of us to this lifestyle. Vampires who drink human blood will, however, be locked away in special rehabilitation facilities the Coven is planning on building.

Since then, I have been living with my twin sister in her hut in the Wavering Woods. I have already forgotten what it felt to be _almost_ alive. Seeing Ebb every day almost makes me forget the mistake I made all those years ago when I thought living forever was something to aspire.

Nothing I might do now will ever erase the way I wronged everyone in my life. I know no one will ever be able to truly forgive me, not even Ebbneza. And especially not Fi, who I’ve been seeing a lot lately since Ebb and she have been spending a lot of time together. I know Fiona will never forgive me for what I did to her. For what I did to her sister. For what I did to her nephew. However, she doesn’t seem like she is about to kill me at any second, these days.

I’ll count it as a victory. Probably the only one I’ll ever be able to count.

 

**_EBB:_ **

 

After more than 20 years, my brother came back. The day Mitali Bunce came to me and asked me if I would be willing to have him move in was the happiest day of my life. It was even happier than the day Fiona, drunk as hell, had mistaken me with Nico and had kissed me under the stars.

Mitali has also asked me if I wanted to be a part of their rehabilitation program, but I declined. All I have ever wanted was to live in peace with my goats and to have my brother back. My brother is back now, but it doesn’t mean I am giving up my goats.

After more than 20 years, I am happy again. Since the day Davy got locked away, Fiona has been visiting me nearly every day. In a month, I got back the two most important people in my life. Sometimes, I almost forget I am not 18 anymore, confused about my life, in love with my best friend, and completely happy.

I am no longer confused about my life, as I know now I want to spend it here with my goats and my brother. I am, more than twenty years later, still in love with my best friend. And, in a way, I guess I am, more than twenty years later, happy, once again.

What a funny word it is. _Happy_.

Whatever it means, I think I found it. (Partially in her eyes).

 

**_FIONA:_ **

 

After seeing the Mage being taken into custody, I realized I had been holding my breath since Tasha died. Like I had been living all my life underwater, crushed under the weight of wanting to avenge my sister’s murder. Finding out who did it, and seeing him being taken away for all the pain he has caused me and my family, was like breathing again for the first time. The air that filled my lungs hurt, but it was the sweetest air I had ever breathed. And I was reborn again.

The afternoon the Mage was arrested, I went to visit Ebb. Seeing my best friend, after more than 20 years, brought tears to my eyes. The moment our gazes met, we instantly fell into each other’s arms. I didn’t have to apologize for what I did because she knew. She always knew what I meant to say, and I love her for that.

I still apologized, nonetheless. She deserved it after I bailed out on her just because she reminded me of _him_. I stopped showing up just because looking at her reminded me of the Nico shaped wound in my heart. I was an asshole, and Ebb never deserved it. So, I had to apologize, even though I knew I didn’t need to. And she forgave me. Like I know she always has. Like I know she always will.

We’ve been seeing each other every day since then. Sometimes, it feels like I never left. It feels like this past 20 years or so never happened. It feels like I am 18 again and Tasha is still alive. It feels like I was never gone. Something always makes me come back to the present, though, and it hurts to realize how much things have changed. How much _I_ have changed.

Ebb makes me forget it. For a while, we’re just Fi and Ebb again. For a while, I’m _happy_.

Maybe this was where happiness has been all along. (In her eyes). 

 

**_PENNY:_ **

 

After the Mage was taken into custody, my mother was made headmistress of Watford. I am still getting used to seeing her around the school ofter, as well as her smothering me all the time. However, despite my personal issues with having my mother around at every second of every day, (I know I am exaggerating, she has other things to do and is not _always_ around) the improvements around the school are flagrant.

My last year at Watford is nearly over, and Basilton is still trying to beat me to the top of the class position. I don’t think he will be able to since he is too busy snogging Simon these days to put up an actual fight. However, I think I will still let him do the end of the year speech. I know how much it means to him, and I really couldn’t care less about it.

I am still not sure what I am going to do after Watford. I am aware the possibilities are endless, considering I am quite an intelligent person. Since I saw Dr Wellbelove working, I have been considering a career in medicine. I am still not sure where to apply, although I am considering applying to US schools. I was worried about leaving Simon in the UK alone but now… Now I know he will be fine. I will miss him like crazy, both of them, although Pitch will never know of it, but they will both be fine. They have each other.

And they will always have me. And I will always have them, even if they’re miles away.

_Always._

 

**_SIMON:_ **

 

After the Mage was taken into custody and questioned they found out all he ever professed was a lie. The Humdrum is not real, and neither was the prophecy. I was never the Chosen One because there was nothing to be chosen for. Although, in a way, I was the Chosen One. He chose me to be the scapegoat in his elaborate plan to control the magickal world.

 Headmistress Bunce told me all about it. How he chose me to be his heir just because of my power. How he had been messing with my magick from the beginning, to try and make me unsure of my power. He was afraid that I was the only person powerful enough to stop him, so he decided to stop me first. Before I was even able to realize what it was that he was doing.

Since he has been gone, I have been having less trouble in controlling my magick. It hasn’t been perfect, as the damage of years under his influence won’t just wear off out of the blue. However, I’ve gotten better. Since he has been gone, I haven’t gone off anymore. I have been able to keep it inside, just like I did in his office the day we found out the whole truth.

I am still powerful. More powerful than pretty much everyone I know. And I still don’t know how to completely handle said power. However, every day, I am getting better at controlling it instead of letting it control me.

Baz has been helping with that. His patience is endless, and he can stay hours teaching me how to breathe and let the magick flow instead of letting it pour. He can explain to me time after time how to summon my magick without letting it hit me all at once. He can show me how to do it as much as I need without losing his temper. Baz is the best teacher I have ever had, and I feel like I would have been able to learn all of this years ago if we had just been friends from the start.

And, besides being the most patient, caring and committed teacher I have ever had, he is also not too bad to look at. And once we’re done with the classes, I get to snog the teacher. Which is a total plus, if you ask me. Especially if you consider how good he is at that. And how hot he is overall. And how much I want to snog him all the time. And how much I love him.

My life has never been perfect, and I have always been somewhat confused about what was coming next. I spent my childhood moving from home to home, and I was never sure how long I was staying in a place. When I came to Watford, it was the first time I had something sure. It was the first time I knew I had a place to come back to after every summer. It was the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere.

I remember spending all summer worrying about the fact that Watford was about to be over for me. I didn’t know what I was going to do next, or where I was going to go next, if I ever made it through this year without getting myself killed. I considered asking the Mage to stay with Ebb and help her with my goats, but I knew he wouldn’t let me. I was worried about what was going to happen to me, even though Penny promised she wouldn’t leave me alone. I still felt like I didn’t have a place to return to after leaving the only place I have ever thought of calling home.

All my life I have been looking for it. A place to call _home_. How wrong of me it was to think home had to be a place. It never was. _Home_ was never a place, and I know it now. I finally found _home_.

It’s _him_. It’s been him _all along_.

****

**_BAZ:_ **

 

When I was five years old, my mother was murdered by vampires right before my eyes. The same vampires that murdered her, turned me into one of them. Since that moment, all I ever wanted was to find out who was behind the death of the most important person in my life.

Later on, around the time I was fifteen, I realized I was in love with a boy. Said boy happened to be my roommate, who I was supposed to hate. And who was supposed to hate me. That was the time I started wanting two things in my life: to find out who murdered my mother, and to kiss Simon Snow.

To achieve one of these two things had always seemed rather impossible.  Achieving both of them in a brief period of weeks seemed completely unattainable. Yet, that is exactly what happened.

As this year comes to an end, I can’t stop but thinking of everything that happened. I was kidnapped by my aunt’s ex-boyfriend because I was close to having everything I needed to accuse the Mage of having my mother murdered. I was kept inside a coffin for weeks. I thought I was going to die there, or lose my mind, or maybe both. That’s when Don came along and saved me.

Then, I thought I might have found someone who could love me in Don, since the person I knew I would always love could _never_ love me back. I thought I was going to be alright, at least partially. That’s when Don started hitting me and I let him. At some point, I was sure I was going to die unless I stopped it. I didn’t, but Simon did.

As both he and Bunce helped me heal the wounds dating Don left me with, they became what I never thought they could. My _friends_. By helping me find out who kidnapped me and who ordered my mother’s murder, they secured a place in my heart I was keeping empty for people I knew I could trust. There was only Fiona there, but she’s not alone anymore.

And then, eventually, Simon became more than a friend to me.

I am still to realize how exactly that happened. How I got the man I knew I would always love, to love me back. How I got so lucky as to have him as my boyfriend. As to wake up next to him every morning. As to fall asleep next to him every night. As to kiss him whenever we both feel like it. As to be able to stare at him for as long as I want, because I know he likes me staring. As to spend every minute of my every day feeling loved by Simon Snow. As to spend every minute of my every day loving Simon Snow.

I am still to realize exactly how it is still happening. How I am still managing not to fuck this up. How I am taking him to the Leaver’s Ball, next month, the same way I always imagined in my wildest dreams. How I am moving in with him as soon as we leave Watford because none of us could even imagine not waking up next to each other anymore, after 8 years of doing so. How I am still managing to make him fall in love with me every day, the same way I know I will forever be with him.

I never thought I could be happy. I remember lying inside that coffin, all those months ago, and thinking of Simon. I remember thinking that death was near, and I remember wishing I could see his face, just once, before I went.

I never thought I could be happy. I always thought I was destined to die at the hands of the one I loved, for that was what was meant to happen. At the beginning of this year, I almost died at the hands of a person who I didn’t love, but who I thought loved me. I remember thinking how unworthy he was of my final moments. I remember thinking how much I wanted to see Simon’s face just once more before I went.

I never thought I could be happy. I always thought I would have to die wishing to see Simon’s face just once more before I went. Now, I know that if he lets me, there won’t be a day in my life in which I won’t see his face. If he lets me, I will never have to spend another day wishing for him, because he will be _right there_. I will never have to spend another day thinking of his blue eyes, his bronze curls, or his constellations of freckles and moles, because they will be right there. Next to me. Always.

I never thought I could be happy.

I was wrong.

I am now.

And Aleister Crowley, I am living a charmed life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, I just wanted to clarify that I said this ending was different than my usual endings for two reasons: first, because I decided to provide closure (sort of) to every character. I decided to write a little bit of all of them in the last chapter because all of them played an important part, in their own way, in the story. And second, because no one is getting married or engaged. (I did that plenty in the previous chaptered ones I wrote).
> 
> Now just as a fun fact, this story began as a "one-shot" (I don't know if they're still called that, but they used to be back when I wrote my twilight fanfiction when I was 13 or so), and it got sooooo out of hand it ended up like this. I know it completely diverged from what it was initially supposed to be about, but the ideas kept coming and I just had to write them. I hope it didn't become too random, but I hope you still enjoyed it even if it did.
> 
> As for the really important part, I want to thank everyone who has been sticking with me since the beginning, to everyone who has been finding this story out as it goes, to everyone who has just recently read it, and to everyone who will read it in the future. Thank you all so much for giving my stories a chance, and thank you so much for taking your time to read my words.   
> To everyone who has been leaving kudos, thank you so much. I always get happy when I find that notification saying new people read my work and liked it.   
> To everyone who took their time to comment on my chapters, to those of you who _always_ left me their kind words of encouragement (you guys know who you are), I deeply thank you. You have no idea what it means to me to know there are people out there who actually like what I write enough to leave me their opinions, their thoughts, their words. Your comments are what makes me want to write more and more, and they are what keeps me motivated to never give up on my stories. I really have no words to express how deeply thankful I am for you. I just want you to know that. 
> 
> For those of you who happen to read the other stories I'll post in the future, until then. For those of you who don't, it has been a pleasure. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> To all of you, I hope you have the most wonderful day, week, year, life.
> 
> You deserve it.


End file.
